


Ouran High school Host Club: Boyfriend And Girlfriend Scenarios | EDITING

by Hallucynation



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M, For Male And Female Readers - Freeform, Reader X Host Club Member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallucynation/pseuds/Hallucynation
Summary: ❝Pls update when you can the cuteness is killing me! Love it so far!!❞~@Qxeenwitchsky❝Update soon please, i love how you balance each character with his reader character 😀This is amazing❞~@ThePowerOfJesus^^ I love my readers! Thank you for taking time to read this piece of work. (Idk what I'm even doing with this book anymore. #BadAuthor-Chan.)Highest Ranking: #15 In Editing.Posted on:QuotevWattpad@HallucynationCredits: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, a Japanese manga artist. The anime belongs to Funimation. All original scenarios belong to me. Cover made with PicsArt.Warning: This will NOT contain lemon/smut. If this bothers you, kindly press the back button and leave. :3Yes, Y/N is  a non-weight, non-genderless character. I will not be adding any specific features!Started: September 19, 2015 9:21 PMStatus: Editing (Scenario 5 Completed!)* Generally some swearing... So that is the only reason I ranked this teens and up, but this can be for the general audience I suppose... This meant to be cute, fluffy, and a good-feeling book. Nothing more, nothing less. ^_^





	1. ϟ Welcome To My Book. ~IMPORTANT~ϟ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Word From The Author.

****

**Hello, everybody! My name is Hallucynation. But please, do call me Lucy.**

**I would like to start off by saying I am one of those authors who will say "I hate A/N's." and then add a dozen Authors Notes to my fanfic. I am also one of those authors who update every seven months because I am "too busy with school." Well guys, I know most authors use this as an excuse, but I am about to go into my first year of high school after this summer, and I will actually have to study and work in order to stay on top of my grades and not fail. Also, I will be volunteering for multiple different things after this summer. I have also been accepted into the PVA writing program, and will actually have to be up very early on some weeks to attend this program, as well as be held up plenty after school to put my time into this program. Furthermore, in order to stay in the writing program, I need to have excellent grades... So yahoo. In the future, I am hoping to pick up a job and start saving money for my college education, as well as work hard for my drivers license.**

**To my future readers! (Like, in two years readers.) I'm probably not updating because I'm eye deep in homework and exams, working, and or wrapped up in the program. I'm very sorry. I hope you understand. *bows deeply***

**Also, sometimes I'm not updating because I've got writers block. Then I get lazy and don't feel like updating...** 😅

**Some things you need to know:**

**• These scenarios are for both female and male readers. In other words, this character is non gender. This character is neither skinny, overweight, or medium. This character is neither light skinned, dark skinned, or otherwise. You are the reader. You decide what you want your character to look like. I'm not going to add any distinguishing features at all (besides hair, eyes, etc.) When it comes to the dating scenarios, you guys can completely choose what you want Y/N to wear. That's up to you! If you guys have any problems with this, then please PM me.**

**• There will be some chapters where I will split it up into "girls version" and "boys version." For example: When he/she asks you out... When you're on your period... When you get "excited..." You get what I'm saying, I hope?**

**• For girls version, Haruhi Fujioka is a lesbian. For boys Version, Haruhi is heterosexual.**

**• All male Club members are bisexual cause you know what? That's just easier.**

**• In Kyoya Ootori's scenarios, you are a popular student who is seemingly a Mary Sue/Gary Sue. However, your backstory is filled with bullying, self consciousness, deathly weight problems, and uncaring parents. As these scenarios go on, your character will develop. So I'm sorry if you are annoyed with how I portray you in these scenarios, bur it's all for a reason.**

**• In my scenarios, I have made up some stores to further deepen the plot. I will list all stores here that are used in this book:**

**-** **甘い夢のアイスクリームパーラー。** **_(In English: A Sweet Dream Ice Cream Parlor)._ **

**-** **ラッテその他のスイーツやコーヒーカフェ。** **_(In English: Latte And Other Sweets And Coffees Café.)_ **

**-** **ピクセルアーケードとピザ屋のハングアウト** **_(In English: Pixels Arcade And Pizzeria Hangout)._ **

**Marutomi Supermarket is not one of my creations. This supermarket was featured in episode 10: A Day In The Life Of The Fujioka Family!**

**Obviously, Seven Eleven does not belong to me, either. All credit to Joe C. Thompson for creating this popular gas station, snacks, and fast food place.**

**** YES IN THE FUTURE I MIGHT CREATE MORE STORES AND OR ADD A STORE THAT IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE. I WILL ADD A DISCLAIMER AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER.*****

**• Any scenarios to requests? Please PM me and or write your requests on my message board. If you comment your request, I might not see it...**

**• Any questions? Please PM me. Thanks (^_^)**

**I am also writing this scenarios book on a few different sites if you would like to check it out. However, most recent updates will be on Wattpad. I'll add a link to both my pages.**

**• Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/Hallucynation (usually, scenarios book is updated a couple of days after I update on Wattpad.)**

**• Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Hallucynation (most updated on this site.)**

**That's about it! The reason why I added this chapter at the very beginning, is because I don't want to be adding many A/N's throughout the chapters. I want you guys to be able to just scroll through chapters easily and not have to scroll through those pesky A/N's. This is why I've added everything here. I might add small disclaimers, and or small A/N's at the beginning of a chapter once in a while, but that's only if it's really important.**

**Well... Now that that's all out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy! I may not be the best writer out there, and I may not be in character with the Host Club members at all times, but I will try my hardest! Also, spelling mistakes? Please point them out kindly. ^.^**

**Without further ado, please please read on to first scenario!**

**~Hallucynation.**

**P.S: You guys are all so cute! My heart literally does a happy dance when you guys comment and vote! I love you all so much!! (Don't mind me... just making everything awkward, really.)**

**▬▬** **ஜ** **۩۞۩** **ஜ** **▬▬**

** | WARNING: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY SCENARIOS BOOK. PLEASE SCROLL DOWN AND PROCEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU HONESTLY DO NOT CARE ABOUT WHAT I HAVE TO SAY HERE. |  **

**Please give my other book a read:** ** Haruhi Fujioka's Duplicate.  **

**Hiroki Shiraishi is a young teenage girl, who suffers from Anorexia Nervosa. (See below for more information). Thanks to this obsession to lose weight, Hiroki is not only stressed and depressed, she turns to drugs and alcohol for a source of comfort. (This will happen later in the fanfic.)**

**Hiroki is very popular in her school. She has loads of friends who she is constantly hanging out with. This is the reason why Hiroki is not only suffering academically wise, but is untrusted by her parents, and often seen as a disappointment. Hiroki is also a verbal bully, making fun of mentally/physically disabled people, and anybody who is classified as a "loser." She enjoys joining in with her friends and taunting a person, behind their back and or to their faces.**

**When Hiroki moves to Japan, and takes on filling in her cousins shoes, this is when her so called "adventure begins to change." This is also the exposition, and setting.**

**As for the rising action, climax, falling action, and denouement, you will have to read for yourself. But I will say this, when Hiroki joins the Host Club as a host, she is known as a boy to the club members, minus Haruhi.**

**Science Definition: Anorexia Nervosa, a mental illness in which a person is so afraid of gaining weight that they restrict their food intake excessively and may exercise compulsively- usually resulting in malnutrition and other medical complications including heart disease and death.**

**Over exercising is not the case with Hiroki. However, she does suffer from malnutrition, starvation, and medical complications like underweight, stress, and even depression over her body. Thanks to this obsession to lose weight, Hiroki turns to drugs and alcohol for a source of comfort.**

**As the author, I do not suffer from any eating disorders, nor drug/alcohol intake. And if anything, I am the anti-social, school and book loving dork that is overlooked in a crowd. To say I can relate to Hiroki Shiraishi is an understatement. However, I have been wanting to create a character different to my personality, because I want to learn more about writing as an author, and learning to write in all point of views. (If anything, as a person, I would avoid Hiroki if she attended my school. So this should be very interesting.)**

**Besides, I have noticed that these types of main characters (failing academically, overly popular, bullies) are rarely seen in books, especially OHSHC fanfics.**

**So if anything, I am looking forward to learning about Hiroki, and putting myself into her skin, and soul.**

**This will be following the OHSHC series. Please do not steal any original ideas or quotes from me. And I mean, the pictures do not belong to me, they belong to the rightful owner... But still, please don't take these pictures and copy my ideas and stuff...**

**Anorexia I am not to familiar with... Everything I know is from research. So if I happen to mess up, please correct me. Drugs, and bullying will be heavily mentioned as well. I caution people who are sensitive to these things to stop reading ASAP if this becomes too much for them.  If I happen to screw up anything in the book, please re-correct me ASAP. I'm not writing this book to make fun of anybody and or hurt anybody. This book is entirely for entertainment purposes only. This is why I am warning everybody what this book will contain.**

**Want to hear more? Read the book. I can't ENTIRELY spoil it for you. ;D**

** But here is the summary:  **

**Haruhi Fujioka and Hiroki Shiraishi couldn't be more opposite. However, in looks, Haruhi and Hiroki could be duplicates of each other.**

**Haruhi Fujioka is a level headed girl, down to earth, and very successful, academically wise. Not only is Haruhi responsible, but she is very independent, like taking on house-hold chores, saving money, and focusing on school, and school only. To top it all off, she is an Honour Student at the very rich and elite Ouran Academy (which is almost impossible to achieve.)**

**However, Haruhi Fujioka's cousin couldn't be more opposite. Hiroki has always been rather crude, a bully you could say. Known to flip the middle finger on a daily basis, H** **iroki avoids school, work, and responsibilities, and is known to turn to drugs and alcohol for support, due to depression over anorexia nervosa.**

**So, what happens when these two opposites clash, and mix together?**

**What happens when Hiroki is forced to join the Host Club?**

**And what happens when the members of said Host Club mistakes Hiroki Shiraishi for a boy?**

**As in the famous words of Stephen King, ❝An opening line should invite the reader to begin the story. It should say: Listen come in here. you want to know about this. ❞**

**And trust me, Shiraishi is one person you've gotta know about.**

**▬▬** **ஜ** **۩۞۩** **ஜ** **▬▬**

**WARNING: I am slightly dyslexic, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes.**

**Contains profanity, bullying, trigger warnings, and heavy drug usage.**

**Credits: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, a Japanese manga artist. The anime belongs to Funimation. Hiroki Shiraishi, and story belongs to me.**

**Started: September 23, 2016 6:54 PM**  
**Status: UPDATING**

 **Voice acted by Morgan Berry**  
**Japanese voice acted  by Aya Hisakawa**  
**Portrayed by the beautiful Horikita Maki**

 **_ Other characters will be added, who belong to me. _** ****

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/126768742-haruhi-fujioka%27s-duplicate-ohshc) 

 **As of this moment,** **I do not have this book posted on my Archives page. You can check the book out on my Wattpad page.Here is the link to the first chapter:[www.wattpad.com/486607236-haruhi-fujioka's-duplicate-](https://www.wattpad.com/486607236-haruhi-fujioka's-duplicate-)ohshc-prologue-me**

 

**In the future, when I have more time, I will add this book to my page. But for now, I just want to work on it on one site... But please feel free to read it on Wattpad! :)**


	2. Scenario 1 | When Yღu Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you guys meet. ^.^

## Scenario 1 | When Yღu Meet

* * *

**Book Cover.**

* * *

 

  **Takashi Morinozuka (Preffered Mori):**

The sound of footsteps echoed through the deserted hallways as a young student ran. She/He was dressed in the Ouran female/male uniform.

Yes, this student sounded like your typical rich student who spent way too much time dreaming about handsome young men/gorgeous young women. But this girl/guy was rather level headed, and had a sense of what's real in this world and what a fantasy is.  And that girl/guy was you. Y/N.

Swamped in her/his Star Trek pyjamas, you awoken to see your alarm clock thrown across the room, and a wave of shock (and confusion) settled into the core of your stomach.

 _Why is my alarm clock across the room? Huh..._ You ran a hand through your messy hair, drawing a blank. As you hastily got ready, you vaguely remembered waking up to the obnoxious ringing, and in a fit of rage, tossed the clock across the room, before turning over.

And now, you ran through the empty hallways, trying to find your classroom. (This was almost impossible considering as how Ouran Academy was like a labyrinth maze).

You turned a corner, your feet slamming hard against the ground. A sudden gasp left your lips as your foot slipped on something. Clutching your books to your chest, you braced for impact, a sudden gust of wind whipping around your small/larger frame as you continued to fall.

Instead of the ground hitting you though, you fell into strong arms, catching you  in mid-fall. You slowly opened your E/C eyes, heavily panting.

Your eyes made contact with dark onyx eyes. You blinked, before smiling. "Aye, thanks man."

The dark haired boy only nodded, and set you down gently, removing his hands from your body when he was sure you were stabilised on your feet. Before you could thank him, or even get a good look at him, the dark haired male was whisked away by his friend.

"Come on Takashi! We'll be late for class!" A small blonde boy grabbed his arm, dragging him along.

Takashi looked over his shoulder, nodding in your direction as a way to say goodbye, before disappearing.

Staying frozen in place, you looked down, a look of thought spread across your face. He was very tall, and obviously strong... And you never had a chance to thank him.

_Takashi, huh? I hope we meet again..._

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Preffered Hani):**

"I'll see you tomorrow, F/N!" You called out happily as you waved to your friend. She/He smiled over her/his shoulder and waved. "Bye, Y/N! We'll have to get together tomorrow!"

You grinned, and turned, beginning your long walk home. It was a rather chilly day, and you  hugged yourself, trying to preserve body heat. As you walked, you felt eyes on the back of your neck. Instead of turning, you just kept walking, a nervous chill running up your spine. It was late, making things even more creepy.

As a large hand grabbed your wrist, you turned sharply and brought your other hand up, smashing the palm of your hand into the guys nose. Yes, you were weak for a girl/guy, but you were strong, and refused to let people push you around.

The man yelped in shock, his grip around your wrist loosened, and he brought his hand up to his now gushing nose. You took a step back, and turned, running right into another man, who grabbed you around the waist.

"Hold the bitch, Akio!" The first man glared at you through hatred blue eyes. "We'll dispose of her/him at my-"

You blinked in shock as a small ball of energy tackled the man with a Tarzan cry. He turned, and you caught a glimpse of brown eyes, before the small ball of energy attacked the man who was holding onto you.

"I didn't need your help!" You snapped once the dust settled. The two men were sprawled on the floor, groaning in pain. What you thought was a ball of energy was actually a small boy, tall enough to reach your hipbone. He had fluffy blonde hair, and large brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." The boy tilted his head to the side, pink flowers danced around his face. "I just didn't want to see a pretty lady/gentleman such as yourself being hassled like that!" 

You felt your face heat up, and you glanced to the side coldly. "Whatever..."

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" The boy smiled, extending his small hand. "But you may call me Hani-Senpai."

You stared at his hand for a moment, before extending your own hand, shaking his outstretched one. "Y/N L/N..."

"Well, N/N-Chan." Hani smiled, a cute expression crossing his face. "Allow me to walk you home!"

 _N/N-Chan...?_ You thought to yourself, before hunching your shoulders. "Fine..."

**Hikaru Hitachiin:**

You sat on the bench at your local park, criss crossed, laptop set comfortably on your lap. You had an important English assignment to finish, so you currently sat, engrossed in your work, the world around you tuned out.

In your peripheral vision, you vaguely noticed the man in the dark coat sit next to you. You ignored him, and turned back to your work, fingers flying across the keyboard.

You felt your muscles tense as the man slid his arm around you, bringing you closer to his body. "Hey beautiful. I can't understand why a girl/boy as gorgeous as you, would waste the day away here, when you can be spending your precious time with me."

You shrugged him off, trying to focus on your English assignment, but your frustration continued to build up as he set his hand on your thigh. "Come on gorgeous... Let me buy you a coffee."

"No." You held your hand up, eyes narrowing. "Get lost."

The man froze, before the corner of his lip turned up into a snarl. "Now you listen here..."

As the man threatened you, hazel eyes watched the scene. Finally, the well dressed man walked over to the bench, taking a seat next to you, bringing his arm around your shoulder, and pulling you sharply against his body, and away from the man. "Hey babe. Sorry I'm late. Who's your friend?"

Your eyes widened, and you looked up with wide eyes at the ginger head man. He had headphones around his neck, and from the way he dressed, he was obviously filthy rich. Of course, his looks were nothing to sneeze at either.

The flirt matched your expression. "Are you her/his boyfriend?"

"Yep." The man smiled and winked. "Surprised?"

"No... I'm terribly sorry." The flirt stood, and bowed, before walking off quickly. As soon as he was gone, the ginger haired boy stood, brushed his clothes off, and turned.

"Wait!" You set your laptop down on the bench, before jumping up, grabbing his wrist, causing him to turn. "Allow me to say thank you by buying you a coffee or something..."

"Are you kidding me?" Hazel eyes narrowed, and he jerked his hand away, crossing his arms over his chest. "No thank you. I would expect a lower class like yourself to act more mature instead of throwing yourself all over a guy she/he's barely met."

"Excuse me!?" You felt your temper rising, and you felt your hands clench at your sides. "Did you not see me trying to get that flirt off of me? What's so special about you? I only offered to buy you coffee to say thank you. Us lower class people tend to do that as a thank you gesture! Geez, there is no reason to be an ass about it!" As you finished talking, you felt your chest heave, and your cheeks heat up.

The ginger haired boy stared at you with a shocked expression on his face, before a smirk crossed his face. "Sorry. I accept. I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Y/N L/N..."

Hikaru was rather surprised to meet such a strong spirited girl/boy. Most girls (and in some cases, guys) were usually too busy ogling over his looks to actually notice him deny their requests. But not this one. He watched as you turned, grabbing you laptop, before turning back to him, E/C eyes meeting his own.

"Y/N L/N... Let's go."

**Kaoru Hitachiin:**

"Stood up?" You scowled, reading over the text on your phone. You were supposed to meeting with C/N today, but at the last moment he had stood you up due to a family emergency. You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, leaning your weight against the table. If it was a family emergency you couldn't blame him, but you new damn well he had decided not to leave his bed today and made a flimsy excuse to skip out on your get together.

You were at the 甘い夢のアイスクリームパーラー。 _(In English: A Sweet Dream Ice Cream Parlor)._ You had ordered yourself a vanilla cone, and a cappuccino, and had taken a seat in a booth, sipping your hot drink and licking your ice-cream to cool your tongue down.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here? I'm waiting for my brother to get back and all the seats are taken..." Your head snapped up, noticing a ginger haired boy, staring at you with hazel eyes. You hesitated, nodded, and moved your drink closer to you, allowing the male to sit across from you and set his own drink on the table.

"So how has your day been today?" He asked with a friendly smile. You shrugged, stuffing your hands in your pocket. "Well, I just finished tutoring my neighbor, then came over here to meet up with my cousin..."

"Oh. What subject do you tutor?"

"Math."

"Math?"

"Sure. It's easy. Exponents, algebra...The whole thing."

"Oh." The ginger haired boy suddenly looked rather uncomfortable, and he glanced down at his hands, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

You blinked, having noticed the boys change in behavior, before smiling gently. "I tutor all grades, too..." You stood, throwing some cash on the table for your coffee and ice-cream, taking out a piece of paper from your pocket. You scribbled your number down, before pressing the piece of paper into the boys hand. "If you need any help, that is?" You looked at him, smiled, and walked out of the ice-cream store.

Kaoru looked over his shoulder, watching your retreating form, before looking down at the piece of paper.

He pocketed the piece of paper, and continued to sip his coffee.

**Tamaki Suoh:**

The bell rang, signalling the end of math. You sighed in relief, and stood, closing your notebook. Around you, you could see students giving you looks. Looks of wonder, confusion, and maybe a couple judgemental looks.

As the new girl/guy in school, you were already getting enough stares. But thanks to the fact that you weren't exactly the richest, your clothing style didn't exactly fit in with the dress code either. You were the only female/male cladded in sweatpants and a hoodie. Hell, you didn't even try to do anything with your hair.

"Y/N!" You felt somebody grab your arm and you gasped, turning so fast you almost got whiplash. "What is it, B/N?" You asked as you narrowed your eyes at your brother. Your brother grinned largely. "I just want to go exploring! Let's go!"

"Why are you dragging me along!?" You snapped angrily as your brother dragged you down the hall.

"Cause going on adventures by yourself isn't fun..."

You pinched the bridge of your nose. _An adventure around the school... How interesting._ As you sunk deeper into your thoughts, you haven't noticed your brother had dragged you into a music room until he shook you by the shoulder, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"What is it, now?" You glanced at him. Your brother grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I found a stripper club."

"STRIPPER CLUB!?"

You blinked, trying to make sense of things as a blonde headed male went into a dark corner of the room, sulking. You swore you saw mushrooms growing on him.

"Enough!" You yelled. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. You placed your hands on your hips, narrowing your eyes. "I want an explanation. Now." You turned to your brother, tapping your foot angrily. Your brother only shrugged. "I don't know, Y/N, but I'm in jackpot heaven. Look at all the hot babes!" He smirked and walked off. You rolled your eyes and felt someone-make that two people lean against you.

"Woah, feisty one, hmm?" You glanced to your left, noticing a tall slender ginger haired boy grin at you.

"Yeah! We should make her/him our new toy!" You glanced to the right, noticing another ginger haired boy smirking at you. You in turn rose an eyebrow, before shrugging them off. "I'm not anybody's toy. Okay?" You turned to leave, when you felt a hand clasp around your wrist, causing you to turn.

"My princess/love." The same blonde haired male from before smiled slightly, bringing your hand to his lips. "I am so sorry for the rude welcoming."

The twins stuck their tongue out.

"But please allow me to give you a formal welcoming." Tamaki stood, smiling lightly. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. This is the Ouran Host Club, where handsome young men with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands... Although, we tend to males as well." He smiled charmingly. "Would you like to request for a host today?"

"... Fine." You closed your eyes, an irritated look on your face. "Only cause I have nothing better to do."

Tamaki liked you already! He loved your personality... He couldn't quite place his finger on the word he was looking for, but you were just....Different. Level headed? Calmer than most girls and boys alike? Or maybe the fact you didn't show much interest in him... After all, Tamaki Suoh did love a challenge!

"Well then, my darling." Tamaki placed his hand on the small of your back, dipping you, his other hand tilting your chin up. "How would you like to request me for a host? Hmm~?"

"Please stop calling me pet names... That's highly irritating." You stared at him with a blank expression on your face. "If I'm gonna request you, I want to talk to you as if you are a human. Not like you're some kind of Prince Charming. Okay? Got it?"

The room again went silent. The girls cladded in banana dresses stared at you with wonder, and amazement. The twins too were amazed, and silently clapping for you, while Haruhi nodded her head in agreement. Hani was just too busy eating cake to care, and Mori was too busy watching Hani. Kyoya made notes about you. Knowing Tamaki, he was going to be asking a lot about you later.

Tamaki stared at you with wide eyes, before a slow smile etched its way across his face. "Y/N... I think I will enjoy getting to know you more."

**Kyoya Ootori:**

Y/N L/N was a name most often used at Ouran Academy. You were a beautiful girl/stunningly handsome male, who happened to be one of the most popular female/male in the school. Boys and girls alike had crushes on you, and you were seemingly perfect.

But... You weren't. Being perfect was hard. You had a back story of bullies and emotional abuse from your classmates. You also had a history of insecurity issues, and maybe a small weight problem. (You were either too overweight, or you were too skinny. You choose).

Starting this year, you got your weight under control, changed up your style, and showed the school who was boss...You were also failing all your classes. Hey, is it really your fault Mizuki takes selfies with you and is it really your fault you just _have_ to text the girls back when they text you? And is it really your fault that sports takes up all your time with the guys?

Today you were wearing dark jeans, a Diamond Rose long sleeved shirt, and a Gucci hoodie. As you walked into the classroom, Mizuki and the girls waved, running over to you. The guys nodded in your direction, moving over to give you some room as you sat down gingerly in your seat.

"We're talking about Kyoya!" Sakura swooned, hearts in her eyes. "Oh, he's so handsome!" She giggled as she leaned on your desk.

"And yet so cool... But I wish I knew what he was thinking." Ayame sighed slightly.

You rolled your eyes and placed your books on your desk, sitting pulling your legs up into a criss-crossed apple sauce. Position. "You girls need to take a chill pill or something..."

"Yeah, why are you bothering Y/N, anyways?" Ren asked as he leaned against you, slapping your back slightly. "She/He has more important things to worry about then some hot guy."

Sakura rolled her eyes, glancing at Mizuki and the other females. Meanwhile, Takoji looked over his shoulder. "Yeah... Leave Y/N alone. She/He ain't interested!"

"That's how much you know!" Sakura stuck her tongue out, followed by a bunch of "yeahs!" From the females.

As class started, the teacher walked in. "Miss/Mr. L/N! I have some good news for you." He smiled sarcastically, and you blinked. "I'm being expelled?"

"No..." The teacher rolled his eyes, leaning his hand on the desk. "Apparently, this seating arrangement is not working... So, I will have you switch with Tamaki Suoh. I want you to sit next to somebody more... Mature."

You groaned and rolled your eyes, but stood. You looked around the room, trying to find your new seat, when you noticed a blonde haired male stand. He smiled and winked at you as he took your seat, and you took his.

So now you were sitting next to Kyoya Ootori.

You ignored the jealous look on the girls faces as you opened your math book, and instead turned to Kyoya. "Hiya! My name is Y/N L/N! Nice to meetcha!" You stuck your hand out. Kyoya glanced at you, before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm aware of who you are, Miss/Mr. L/N..."

You dropped your hand, and crossed your arms over your chest, a slight pout on your face. Well, that's unfair. You already know my name, but I know nothing about you..."

The corners of Kyoya's lips tugged up slightly, and he turned back to his work, saying nothing more.

After class, you followed Kyoya out the door. At first the raven haired boy ignored you, but you walked beside him, looking up at him. Finally, he sighed and glanced down at you. "What do you want?"

"I want you to notice me, dammit!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and kept walking. He wasn't used to females or males following him around (okay... Maybe he was... But usually they were squealing over him. Not demanding so bluntly to be noticed.) He tried to ignore you, and instead directed his attention to his notebook. But he still knew you were walking-no, skipping next to him and looking up at him.

"Stop walking so fast! Damn your long legs..."

**Haruhi Fujioka:**

Oh sure, your father was a rich man.. A lawyer, in fact! And sure, your mother was a very famous and rich doctor.

So what did that make you? A ratty haired girl/guy who happened to wear oversized clothes and challenged the females and males on your block to basketball champion, that's what.

You lived the commoner life. Although your home was a mansion, your life was on the streets, running errands usually and working your day shift at a small café.

In fact, that's where you were currently. At the ラッテその他のスイーツやコーヒーカフェ。 _(In English: Latte And Other Sweets And Coffees Café.)_ You sighed as you placed your hands on your hips, tapping your foot impatiently as a blonde male looked up at the menu with wide eyes. He has now been standing here for half an hour, marveling at such a place called "Commoners Coffee Store!"

"You mean you really use instant coffee?" One ginger head boy leaned against the counter, staring at you. You nodded for the millionth time, forcing a grin. His twin brother leaned against the slightly taller boy, and tilted his head. "So you don't have Kopi luwak?"

You shook your head, gritting your teeth. "Kopi luwak is a very expensive coffee... Our cafe budget can't possibly afford those high priced coffees."

"How about a milk coffee?" Two large brown innocent eyes glanced up at you. You stared down at the small six year old boy. "No, all we have is latte's and dark coffees..."

The boy nodded in amazement, before looking up at a much taller male with messy black hair. "Do ya hear that, Takashi? They don't even have milk coffee!"

"Yeah..."

"Look, can you guys just please hurry up and order?" You slammed your hands against the counter. "You're holding up the line."

The blonde haired boy flashed his dark blue eyes on you. "Well! Is that any way to treat your loyal customers!?"

"Yeah!" Chimed two voices simultaneously.

As arguments rose into the air, it was finally a young man in glasses who silenced everyone with a single look, glasses flashing threateningly. Silence was thick in the room soon after. The male spoke up in a calm even voice. "Now that you morons are done squabbling like three year olds, I think this would be much easier if we just let Haruhi order for us."

Another boy, shorter then the rest, lifted his head, dark brown eyes staring into yours. He had short dark brown pixie hair, and wore a dark brown T-shirt, cladded nicely with smoky grey shorts.

He sighed, then glanced at glasses. "I can't afford these prices."

"Not to worry, Haruhi. This comes out of sales of photos of you that we auctioned." The males glasses again flashed as he held up a gold credit card.

"Ah..." Haruhi turned back to you, before pointing to a couple of items on the menu. "Well, okay... I guess we'll take seven of the dark latte specials... And maybe some sweets, as well."

You nodded, staring blankly at the cash register as you rattled in the order. "Anything else?"

"Um... I don't think so."

"Okay... Please find a seat. I'll bring your order out."

"Thanks a lot!" Various voices rang out as the guys walked over to a table, taking a seat.

You sighed and leaned your hands against the counter. The brown eyed boy turned to you, a look of confusion on his face. "Hey... Aren't you Y/N L/N?"

"U-Uh, no!" You quickly replied, rubbing the back of your head.

Haruhi stared at you for a moment, as if he was looking past your looks and looking at who you really were. He smiled after a moment, and nodded. "Well, okay... I was just going to offer if you would need any help carrying all that stuff to our table?"

You looked up at him in shock. "A-Are you sure?"

Haruhi smiled, a closed eyed smile. "Yeah!"

"Well, um..." You glanced down. "Thanks... Thanks a lot, actually."

"Not a problem" Haruhi smiled, and offered you his hand. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

You grabbed his hand, remaining eye contact as you shook. "N/N... The pleasure's all mine." You smiled. Your first real smile in a month...

 


	3. Scenario 2 | Grღwing Clღser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you guys hang out. ^_^

 

## Scenario 2 | Grღwing Clღser

* * *

 

**Takashi Morinozuka:**

  
  
_I forgot my lunch at home, and these lunches are much too expensive... I'll just have to skip lunch today, I guess._

The lunch bell had rang, and you found yourself wandering down to the refectory in a sort of dazed mind set. In your hands, you held a Stephen King book. IT, to be specific. It wasn't so much as entertainment to you, but rather an act of curiosity, since you had heard comments of how said book was much different from the 1990 movie, as well as the 2017 movie.  
  
 _Well, the book after all, was written in the year 1986. Of course the written version would be much different in both format, setting, and possibly even summary._ You mentally noted to yourself as you took a seat, pulling your knees to your chest as you continued to read the horror novel.  
  
You barely glanced up as a person took a seat across from you, until a deep voice pulled you out of the fictional world of horror and thriller, and back to reality:  
  
"Y/N..."  
  
"Huh? Mori-Senpai?" You blinked as you looked up, noticing the dark messy haired boy sitting across from you, a lunch tray placed on the table in front of him.  
  
Mori only stared at you, before glancing down at the book you were reading, then his eyes snapped back up to yours.  
"Aren't you eating anything?"  
  
You blinked in confusion, before shaking your head from side to side as a reply, and placed your book down on the table, clasping your hands under your chin, "no I forgot my food at home, and the lunches here are much too expensive. But it's okay, I'm fine really..."  
  
Silence soon fell thickly between the two of you, with Mori staring at you blankly. This in turn, caused you to fidget rather nervously, glancing away awkwardly, then looking back at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
No sooner had those words left your lips, Mori stood, and slid his tray across the table, directly in front of you.  
  
"Eat."  
  
"H-Huh?"  
  
"Just eat."  
  
"W-Why do you care if I eat or not...?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Takashi! Come on, we need to get to the music room!" A small blonde haired boy poked his head into the refectory, causing several eyes to glance over at him, then.  
  
Mori stared at you for a second longer, before he turned, and walked over to the boy. You noticed the black haired male pat the smaller boy on the head, before they both disappeared from view, and you sighed before turning back to the expensive food placed before you.  
  
 _Kobe beef patty wrapped in gold leaf, and Foie gras poêlê, in pêrigueux sauce...? That's too expensive!_  
  
You sighed, and tilted your head slightly, before a slight blush covered your cheeks.  
  
 _Why did he do this...? Jeez..._

  
  
**Mitsukuni Haninozuka:**

  
  
Although you were a rather cold and withdrawn individual, you really did have a soft side for sweets and such, and often found yourself moseying down to the ラッテその他のスイーツやコーヒーカフェ。 _(In English: Latte And Other Sweets And Coffees Café.)_  for a latte, and maybe a small cheesecake.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to the Latte And Other Sweets and Coffees Café. May I take your order?" The cashier asked, looking up at you. You tilted your head to the side, quickly glancing away, your cold exterior raising slightly. "Could I just get a Latte, and a mini cheesecake?"  
  
Nodding, the cashier clacked your order into the computer, before looking up at you. "Will that be all?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Okay. If you would like to find a seat, I will bring your order out to you." She smiled warmly, causing you to force a tight smile (or at least a half attempt of a smile), before walking over to a small booth, gingerly sliding into one of the cushion seats.  
  
Leaning forward with elbows on table, chin plunked on the palm of your hand, you stared blankly ahead of you, allowing yourself to slowly drift into dreamland.  
  
Well, at least you were sliding off to dreamland until you felt arms clasped around you from behind. "Hi, N/N-Chan! I can't believe you're here!"  
  
Blinking, you allowed a blank face to overtake your features, before looking over your shoulder.  
  
"Tch, what do you want?"  
  
A familiar ball of energy removed his hands from your shoulders, and slid into the seat across from you, before tilting his head slightly. "Well, I just wanted to say hi! Teehee~!"  
  
You only rolled your eyes, and glanced down at your hands, which were now clasped tightly in your lap.  
  
"Your order."  
  
"Hmm?" You glanced up, noticing a tray set before you. "Uh, thanks..." You quickly waved the cashier off, before turning towards the small blonde who sat across from you. "L-Listen... I never thanked you properly the last time..."  
  
"Oh! You don't need too!" Hani replied, flashing you his big brown eyes.  
  
"But I want too! Tch, jeez..." You blushed, before quickly pushing your cheesecake towards him.  
  
"N/N-Chan?"  
  
"... Just take the damn thing."  
"Actually, I have a better idea!" Hani smiled gently, before forking a piece of cheesecake, then reached across the table, holding the cheesecake centimetres from your lips. "Let's share, N/N-Chan~"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" You huffed in embarrassment, before looking at the fork, cheeks aflame.  _But that's like indirect kissing... Hmmph, whatever..._  
  
Throwing all dignity out the window, you opened your mouth slowly, taking the tip of the fork in your mouth, then released, chewing the bite of cheesecake slowly.  
  
Hani blinked as he watched you, before his face turned bright red.  
  
 _Wah! So cute!_

  
  
**Hikaru Hitachiin:**

  
  
You were a hard working individual. That's just who you were. During the days, you crammed in six hours of school, crammed in three hours of running around completing errands, keeping the house clean, and having dinner on the table, then crammed in around five to six hours of studying, and homework. Then the next day, you started the process over again.  
  
But, as soon as the first hours of Saturday struck, your body went into full exhaustion lock down, which usually caused you to spend all day on your Saturday at your favourite arcade hangout. Then Sunday, was a day for reading, sipping tea, and relaxing under a soft warm blanket.  
  
Today just happened to be Saturday, and you were currently at ピクセルアーケードとピザ屋のハングアウト _(In English: Pixels Arcade And Pizzeria Hangout)._ You currently gripped a plastic hunting rifle, aiming at zombie to zombie, blasting out brains, de-gutting rotting flesh, and setting dead bodies aflame.  
  
"Hmm? Y/N?"  
  
You gasped and turned quickly, your hunting rifle pointed directly at a certain ginger haired boy. He held his hands up in a joking way, and rose an eyebrow. "Don't shoot, it's only your friendly neighbourhood Hitachiin."  
  
"You made me lose." You replied bitterly, turning, and placing the rifle back on the stand.  
  
"Should I be crying?" Hikaru retorted sarcastically, and you turned to look at him, with a blank face, keeping your mouth shut.  
  
Tilting his head, hazel eyes stared at you for a moment. "Hmph... How about I buy you a slice of pizza and a soda to make up for the incident?"  
  
You rolled your eyes and straightened your  _ **choose your weapon**_  gamers T-shirt (which had become quite wrinkled when you were battling off rotting flesh, and mindless brain eaters), and scoffed. "What? Is that supposed to be a pass or something?"  
  
"I don't think so," Hikaru smirked, tilting his head, "do you really expect me to throw myself all over you, the zombie killer? What's so special about you, anyways? I only offered to buy you something to eat as a form of apologizing for distracting you from intense gaming."  
  
"Wait, I'm having Dèjá Vu, here." You placed your hand to your forehead, a sense of memorization running over you for a split second, before you shook your head. Ah, of course! When you two first met, Hikaru had pretended to be your boyfriend in order to shoo away some flirt, and as a thank you gesture you had offered to buy him some coffee, only for him to reply with:  _"No thank you. I would expect a lower class like yourself to act more mature instead of throwing yourself all over a guy she/he's barely met."_  
  
You didn't like being accused of false bullshit, so you were quick to put him in his place, and he apologized before accepting your offer. Afterwards, you two said goodbye and left, with no thoughts of seeing each other again.  
  
A small grin found its way across your face, and you turned back to Hikaru, who was now leaning against the zombie arcade game, arms crossed. "Alright man, you convinced me. I'm totally in for a slice."  
  
"Great! I'm getting pepperoni."  
  
"Pepperoni? Well, I'm getting F/P."  
  
"You should get pepperoni."  
  
"But I don't want pepperoni!"  
  
"Pepperoni~?"  
  
"If you don't stop, I'll end your life the same way I did to the zombies..."  
  
 **_F/P is Favourite Pizza_ (Sorry if you like pepperoni. Just choose your second favourite pizza.)**

  
  
**Kaoru Hitachiin:**

  
  
"Kaoru, we've been over this five times. Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"  
  
Kaoru placed his chin on his hands, staring at you with a half irritated, half confused expression on his face, clearly answering your question. You sighed, and thumped your hand against your forehead. "Let's go over this once more..."  
  
As you explained the equation to Kaoru once again, your thoughts drifted back to why you were here. It was around 8:30 A.M when you received a text from the Hitachiin boy. It was just a simple text, asking if you were free and if you could come over and help him study for his math exam.  
  
When you had woken up, you checked your phone, mentally groaned, and threw on shorts, a tank top, and a black and red checkered hoodie, hood pulled up. Grabbing a monster energy drink, you set off towards the Hitachiin mansion, solely being guided by the directions provided on text.  
  
After many minutes of walking, you had finally found the mansion, and knocked on the door. The maid had answered, and led you to the living room, where Kaoru laid stretched out on the couch watching TV.  
  
At least, you thought he was Kaoru, until he turned and smiled at you. "Ah, Y/N... I'm glad you're here, but I guess I have some explaining to do, now."  
  
"... Huh?"  
  
"My name is Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru's brother. You see, Kaoru has been failing at a number of classes as of recently, but it seems as if he doesn't care about his grades, or even his education. When he came home last week and told me some girl/boy had given him his number, I asked if he would be taking you up on your offer for math tutoring, and he said no. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands." He held up his phone, and grinned slightly.  
  
You had blinked in shock, before shaking your head. "No way. No way, I'm leaving. If he doesn't want a tutor, I shouldn't have offered to help him."  
  
"Y/N, I'm really concerned about my brother." Hikaru looked at you, and sighed. "Just give it a shot?"  
  
"No wa-"  
  
However, at that moment, a messy ginger haired male came walking down the stairs, wearing shorts, and a black T-shirt, and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He yawned, then blinked tiredly, staring at you.  
  
And that is how you found yourself sitting at a large long table, like the rich ones you see in the movies, sitting beside a messy haired, tired Kaoru who was in need of some coffee, trying to tutor him a simple math fraction.  
  
And Hikaru? Why, the coward went back upstairs to sleep.  
  
"Now do you understand?" You asked as you finished explaining the equation for now the sixth time, and Kaoru simply stared at you with the same irritated, bored, and tired expression he had before.  
  
 _Hmph. I need a new approach. Obviously explaining this isn't helping..._ You rubbed your temples, before an idea struck you, and you reached for your notebook which you had brought with you.  
  
"Let's try this a new way." You opened your notebook to a new page, glancing at Kaoru who now had his head resting on his hand, staring at you with half lidded eyes. You quickly scribbled down the first column of the equation, before setting the notebook down on the table.  
  
 **2 x +23 = -7 + 8x**  
  
Kaoru glanced at the page, before looking back at you, and slowly opened his mouth. For a second, you thought he was actually going to say something to you...  
  
... Instead however, he just yawned.  
  
"Ugh." You plopped your head on the table. "Do you remember what I said to you before?"  
  
"Of course I do. You only said it five times." He glanced away, "and irritating the hell out of me in the process of doing so..." He mumbled the last part under his breath.  
  
"Nobody asked for your sass. Now try answering the equation based on the information I gave you." You replied. Kaoru groaned, then grabbed the pencil from your hand in a rough matter, causing you to jump back in shock. However, Kaoru started to scribble numbers down furiously. You watched as he grumbled under his breath, not pausing for even a second to look over his work, until he shoved your notebook back at you.  
  
 **2 x +23 = -7 + 8x  
2 x -8 x +23 = -7 + 8x - 8x  
-6 x +23 = -7  
6 x +23 - 23 = -7 - 23  
-6x = -30  
-6 ÷ -6 = -30 ÷ -6  
-30 ÷ -6 = 5  
x = 5**  
  
You gulped, and glanced back up at the now overly pissed male, who was now glaring dangerously at you. "K-Kaoru, that's correct! The whole equation is correct!"  
  
"Of course it is. Do you think I'm stupid?" Kaoru replied, narrowing his eyes at you. "I'm not an idiot, you know."  
  
"Then why...?"  
  
"Am I failing at most of my classes?" Kaoru glanced away, then back at you, a smirk now tugging at his lips. "Because I'm simply bored. The workload is boring, as well as the lectures."  
  
You sighed, and closed your notebook shut.  
  
"However..."  
  
You glanced up, at the ginger haired boy who stared at you with the same half lidded tired expression he had before.  
  
"You make things interesting."

  
  
**Tamaki Suoh:**

  
  
"I'm going out for a bit, B/N. I'm making Ichiraku tonight, and I don't have all the ingredients required." You pulled your jacket on, zipping it up to your collarbone, before turning to your brother, who immediately placed his phone down and jumped up. "Wait! Mom has a grocery list written out. You mays well grab what's on her list while you're out, as well."  
  
Your brother ran and grabbed the list, and smiled innocently as he handed you a list, causing you to raise an eyebrow. "Thanks for increasing my shopping list, barf bag."  
  
"Not a problem, stinky. Have a good time at the market."  
  
The walk to the MarutomiSupermarket was peaceful. Your feet scraped against gravel every so often, and a soft breeze blew through your hair. Smiling, you finally arrived to the supermarket, and stepped through the large double sliding doors. Sticking a coin into the cart slot, you pulled the shackle out, and began to browse the aisles.  
  
Let's see what I have so far... You pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, with your ramen recipe written down.  
  
 **1.2 litres of Tonkotsu soup  
4 packets of noodles  
600 g pork rib  
1 cup of soy sauce  
1/3 cup mirin  
Worcestershire sauce  
Ginger  
200 g bean sprouts  
1 green onion  
1 kg pork bone  
2 liters water  
5-6 cloves of garlic  
Two fish cakes**  
  
 _Hmm... I seem to have everything expect for pork ribs, Tonkotsu soup, and fish cakes._  You thought this to yourself as you began to walk down the aisles, examining different packages, and tossing in necessary ingredients for your Ichiraku ramen soup.  
  
As you crossed off each item you needed, you failed to realize a certain blonde haired male following you, hiding behind each aisles as you went into another, and hiding behind different corners of the wall as you seemed to make your way towards him, only to pass by him and keep going your way.  
  
You finally stopped in front of an instant coffee stand, now pulling out the list your mother had given you.  
  
 **Carton of eggs  
2% milk  
Instant coffee  
Rice noodles  
Packaged Sukiyaki  
Sushi rolls  
Green tea  
2 pounds of beef  
Chicken breasts  
Baby shrimp  
A pound of fish cakes**  
  
"Ah, I can grab the instant coffee right now, then. Since I'm standing right in front of the stand." You grinned happily, and reached for a jar of coffee.  
  
"Ah, yes! Isn't commoners coffee just the best?" Tamaki jumped out from behind the aisle he was hiding in, and smiled happily at you. "Hello, my princess/love~"  
  
You blinked, then shook your head, placing your hand to your temple. "What are you doing here, Senpai?" You asked irritably, trying to think of the most logical scenario as to why Tamaki, a man of high class, a man of blue blood, would possibly be shopping at the supermarket, of all places.  
  
Of all freaking places!!  
  
"Well, I wanted to spend some time with you on the weekend, so I had my good old friend Kyoya run a quick research source on your profile. Furthermore, I've had the twins follow you around from class to class at school, and report back  
to me with information on you..."  
  
As Tamaki continued to ramble, you stared at him with a horrified expression, holding the jar of coffee to your chest.  _I guess that would explain why I've felt like my personal space was being violated again... Ugh, there's a word that describes Tamaki so perfectly... Oh, what is that word?_  
  
At this point, the shoppers around you glanced over at the scene, before looking away. Tamaki was talking excitedly, and waving his arms slightly, while you tilted your head to the side, finger gently rested on your cheek as you thought.  
  
 _Was it... A prowler...? No, that's not it... An intruder...? Thats not it, either... An interloper...? No... Oh, what is that word..._  
  
"Y/N, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Tamaki leaned towards you, dark blue eyes staring into your own as you stared blankly at Tamaki.  
  
"Ah, I've got it!" You looked up, and pointed a finger at Tamaki. "You're a stalker!"  
  
Tamaki' face fell, before he turned, and hurried over to a corner, crouching down. It seemed as if a dark gloom surrounded him, while he pulled his knees to his chest.  
  
"Uh... Senpai?"  
  
"... I'm sorry, Y/N. It's just, I really like you. I just wanted to get to know you better..." Tamaki glanced up, a sad look in his eyes. You swore you saw a mushroom tumble off his head, and fall at his feet.  
  
You blinked, then glanced away, staring down at the jar in your hands. "Listen, Senpai, I don't mind if you want to be my friend. In fact, that's great, actually! How about this... Let's go back to my house. We'll make some coffee, and then we can just talk about ourselves. Is that okay?" You asked, bending down to Tamaki's level, smiling slightly.  
  
"..."  
  
Tamaki again looked at you, a shy expression now overtaking his features. "C-Can we make a stew pot? W-With no c-chrysanthemum?"  
  
You sweatdropped. "Um, actually I was going to make Ichiraku... But we can make a stew pot some other time, though?"  
  
Tamaki nodded, and took your outstretched hand. You helped him up, and he smiled shyly yet again, walking beside you as you pushed your cart towards the lineup.  
  
 _He's still a stalker, though..._

  
  
**Kyoya Ootori:**

  
  
You, Y/N L/N, happened to be the most popular female/male at Ouran academy. You knew everything about every student, and was quite good friends with everyone in your class... Even Tamaki!  
  
So when this individual, Kyoya Ootori, came along, you were determined to befriend the raven-haired male.  
There was just one problem though:  
  
You know almost nothing about Kyoya! And furthermore, he just kept pushing you away, when you tried to grow close to him.  
  
I mean, Tsundere much… Or would he be labeled a Kuudere? Either way, he's cold, and literally two atoms away from being a robot.   
  
As the sky darkened from a bright blue to a dark orange, then finally to black, you sat criss-crossed apple sauce on your bed, thinking over these thoughts, before you sighed, flopping onto your back, placing your hands on your stomach.  
  
"Hmm... I could really use some chips." You rolled over, checking your snack supply. Nothing. Standing, you pulled on a hoodie, and smoothed out your H/L messy hair the best you could.  
  
You grabbed your phone, shoving it into your back jean pockets. Walking down the hallway, you poked your head into your parents room.  
  
Gone.  
  
As usual.  
  
Although a bitter sting crawled down your throat, you turned and walked down the hallway, slipping your shoes on, you grabbed your keys, opening the door and slipping out. Closing the door, you made your way down the streets towards the closest Seven Eleven. It was late, pushing 2:00 A.M at most, and you probably had loads of homework, but you simply pushed it to the back of your head, and continued walking.  
  
The sound of the door jingled, as the smell of greasy fast food, and slurpees filled your nose. You smiled, and began to roam the aisles of Seven Eleven, eyes roaming the junk food, when you finally spotted a bag of your F/C.  
  
"Ah, yes!" You grinned, and reached for the bag of chips, before you froze. They are very high... Can't reach!  
You grunted, and stood on your toes, trying to reach for the bag of chips, hands flailing slightly.  
  
 _Almost... There... Huh?_  
  
You noticed a hand reach past your shoulder, and grab the bag of chips, causing you to turn abruptly, your back now pressed against the chips stand.  
  
"Huh? Kyoya-Senpai?" You blinked in shock, barely recognizing the dark haired raven before you. His black button up shirt was rumpled in such a disorganized matter, and a few buttons were barely placed in the right order. Hell, his glasses weren't even placed straight.  
  
What questioned you further was the fact that Kyoya was even in a Seven Eleven store. Didn't he have better tastes then greasy fast food, and crusty chips?  
  
Kyoya stared at you for a moment, onyx eyes clouded with both tiredness, and irritation. "How much money do you have on you, Y/N?"  
  
"Huh?" You blinked in confusion, before glancing down, searching your pockets. "I have more then my average salary, since I was paid double my income this month. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kyoya sighed, then glanced away. "Tamaki's a dead man when I get my hands on him…" He grumbled lowly under his breath, before looking back at you. "As much as it pains me to say this, I'm rather lost, and am in need of assistance..."  
  
And this, my dear readers, is how you found yourself outside of Seven Eleven, waiting with Kyoya for a taxi cab, as he didn't have his phone on him, but you certainly had yours. You also found yourself holding a large bucket of deep fried chicken, which Kyoya kept reaching his hand into, and pulling out chicken legs.  
  
"Just keep the receipts." He mumbled around a mouthful of chicken, throwing all manners out the window, "I'll be sure that Tamaki pays you back, ten-fold."   
  
"R-Right..." You mumbled as the taxi cab pulled up. "I guess I'm paying for this too, huh?" You mumbled as you leaned towards the window, handing money to the taxi driver before stepping away from the taxi cab, leaving room for Kyoya to move around you.

Kyoya opened the taxi door, but froze. He sighed irritably once again, then turned towards you, his eyes hidden by the glare of his glasses, from the Gas Station Seven Eleven lights. You blinked in shock as he placed his hand on your head, giving you a rather rough noogie, his knuckles grinding against the top of your head in a painful way.

"Ouchie! What?" You cried in pain, closing one eye as you receive a painful noogie from the man you now deemed abusive. 

Kyoya's lips tugged up in an amused smile, and said man pulled his hand away, turning back towards the taxi. "Thank you for your assistants today, Y/N. As I said before, you will be rewarded soon, ten-fold."

Your cheeks flushed and you placed your hand on your head, watching the taxi cab drive off, before sighing, and turning, holding the half empty bucket of chicken.  _Yeah, he's a character all right..._

  
  
**Haruhi Fujioka:**

 

You sighed as you browsed the aisles of Chapters, three books held to your chest, and another book in your right hand. How many hours have you been here?  
  
Two? Three, maybe?  
  
Books were amazing, and you absolutely fell in love with each one, always lost in the world of fiction...  
  
Books were also a great stress reliever to your job, at the ラッテその他のスイーツやコーヒーカフェ。 _(In English: Latte And Other Sweets And Coffees Café.)_  You sighed as you leaned against one of the bookshelf's, examining one of the books in your hand. Of course, you would never let anybody know of your fascination of books. Especially your parents.  
  
 _"Why waste your time reading, when you can be doing something much more valuable with your time? Study girl/son! Study!"_  Your father would say, once he caught you reading books. So these days, you kept your books hidden underneath your bed, in an old dusty box marked _clothes._  
  
"Huh? N/N! What are you doing here?" You turned, noticing a brown haired boy walk over to you, a few books stacked in his arms.  
  
"Oh, just book browsing." You rose an eyebrow, now noticing Haruhi's clothes. He was wearing a pink blouse, with a cross collar over his neck, and jeans.  
  
Haruhi noticed you glancing at his clothes, and looked down himself, before his brown eyes widened. "Oh! I see, N/N I think you're confused. You see, I'm a female." Haruhi grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his-I mean, her neck.  
  
Your eyes widened as well, staring at Haruhi with shock, before a slow smile made its way across your lips. "Oh my god, this explains a lot actually!" You giggled, closing your eyes, "I just thought you were very gay..."  
  
Haruhi grinned uneasily in reply. "But I was just heading over to the food court to grab some food. Would you like to join me?"  
  
You smiled, and nodded. "Just let me pay for my books..."  
  
As you and Haruhi payed for both of your books, you glanced over at the brown haired girl uneasily, biting your lip nervously.  
  
Haruhi glanced over at you, before titling her head. "Is everything okay, N/N?"  
  
"It's just..." You sighed, and looked away, instead staring at the stack of books you were paying for. "Please call me Y/N. Y/N L/N..."  
  
Silence. You looked over your shoulder, before blinking in shock. Haruhi had her hand over her mouth, and was giggling with flushed cheeks. "Jeez, Y/N! What's the big deal? I like you for who you are, not about your status." She looked at you, still fighting back giggles.  
  
You just grinned.  
  
After you two paid for your books, and you and Haruhi made your way up to the food court, you both looking around.  
  
"I think I want..." You looked at Haruhi, just as Haruhi looked at you. "Sushi!" You both said, before giggling.  
  
You were glad to meet Haruhi... But, now that you knew she was a girl... You couldn't help but feel nervous around her. In a good way, at least.  
  
But for now, you pushed your feelings to the back of your mind, and focused on books, sushi, and Haruhi.


	4. Scenario 3 Part #1 | He/She Asks Yღu ღut ~Female Version~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEMALE VERSION! He/She likes you and wants to ask you out. BECAUSE THEY ARE GENTLEMAN-ISH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important A/N (Please skip if you don't care.)  
> Sorry for the late update. Almost three months. 😅
> 
> I know this excuse is used a lot, but I really am busy with my homework. I haven't had a chance to write at all. You might notice these scenarios are short this time, and characters may seem a little OOC. This is because my mind has decided: Let us go into writer's block. (Writing these scenarios were very difficult because writer's block is a little bitch.)
> 
> To make up for the three-month-long wait, I've added a little something at the bottom (CRINGE.) It's a short little Death Note scene that I came up with. Hopefully, you all enjoy... (I JUST SAW DEATH NOTE, OKAY?! INSPIRED.) 
> 
> Listen, my fastest updates are on my Wattpad account @Hallucynation. So if you want to see the newest updates, I strongly recommend you check out my Wattpad page!
> 
> Note: I just got Grammarly but I'm way to lazy to fix all spelling mistakes right now... They will all be fixed as soon as chapters are sorted out (this book is being heavily edited, after all...)

**Takashi Morinozuka:**

 

_"Why do you care if I eat or not?"_

_"Why do you care if I eat or not?"_

That question had been bothering the dark haired boy all week. The sound of your voice constantly occupied Takashi's thoughts, the same question echoed over and over in his head.

_Why do you care?_

Takashi sighed, his face remaining blank, and impassive, as he watched his small cousin devour his eight helping of cake, chatting idly with his usual client.

It was Tamaki, who pulled Takashi back into the real world and away from his thoughts by placing a hand on his shoulder, and smiled slightly. "Hey, Mori-Senpai. A young lady would like to see you outside. I'll bring Hani-Senpai some more cake for you. Okay?"

Takashi nodded, and stood, silently thankful for the second years offer to take care of his cousin while he was gone, and made his way to the music room doors.

_Another confession?_ He's already been confessed to twice this week. Of course, Takashi remained impassive, and silent, allowing both girls to ramble on, and on about their feelings towards the strong silent type. His thoughts were on you the whole time, anyways.

Takashi let out an aggravated sigh, pushing his hand through his black unruly hair, before opening the music room doors, and stepping outside, the door slamming shut behind him.

Thoughts of you, L/N Y/N, had been following Takashi for the past two weeks. He's broken the punching bag at the dojo more than once, he's lost countless hours of sleep over your wellbeing, and even went as far as to pour his feelings out to his cousin. Mitsukuni had simply replied with a smile, a pat on the shoulder, and in a soft gentle voice, _"it's because you like her, Takashi."_

Takashi shook his head, and turned away from the music room doors. Focus. This girl wants to speak with you.

And with that, Takashi averted eyes over to... You.

You stood, leaning against the wall opposite from the doors, backpack rested on your hip, large E/C eyes blinking back at him. Takashi almost gasped in shock, but quickly composed himself, keeping his face as blank and impassive as ever.

You gulped, and quickly pushed yourself upright. "Takashi."

Takashi blinked when you suddenly bowed, hands tightly clenched at your sides. "Thank you, Takashi, for the lunch you gave me last week. But I can't pay you back." You straightened, a look of guilt on your face.

Silence was thick for the next few seconds, until your words, those same words that kept repeating over and over in Takashi's mind, floated through again. _Why do you care?_

And with that, Takashi reached out, placing his hand on your shoulder, causing you to blink in shock. "Y/N... I don't want you to pay me back."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

Takashi nodded, a blank look still on his face. His hand that rested on your shoulder trailed up to your cheek, his fingers barely gracing your skin, and you found yourself subconsciously leaning into his touch.

"I care about you." Takashi spoke, his breath was shaky, but he quickly composed himself into the usual blank and unemotional type. "Let me take you out for lunch sometime..."

Silence was again thick, and although Takashi didn't show it, he was a crumbling nervous wreck on the inside. However, an instant drop of relief followed, when you spoke your next words.

"That would be nice, Takashi... I accept."

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka:**

 

Oh god, was Hani nervous. He let out a shaky breath as he paceld back and forth in front of your house, two small containers stacked in his tiny little arms.

_Come on, Mitsukuni It's only N/N-Chan! You have to do it. And besides, who doesn't like cake? If N/N-Chan says no, at least she'll have some delicious cakes._

Hani sighed, and looked towards the direction of your house, drawing in another shaky breath. He had to do it. It was now, or never.

_Okay. Let's count down to ten. And then when you get to one, go up to the door, and ring the doorbell._ Hani nodded to himself, before counting down. _Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One._

_Okay, now let's do it again._

_Ten... Nine... Eight..._ Hani's thoughts died off as he shook his head. This was taking too long, and he knew he was just going to keep repeating the countdown in his head. He had too go now.

And with that, Hani forced his legs to walk him up the cobblestone path, up the old but not crumbly cement steps, until he stood just before your door. With a shaky hand, Hani reached out, and pressed the doorbell.

Thoughts of self doubt occasionally kept nagging at Hani's mind, as he waited with shaking breaths.

The sounds of the door opening snapped Hani's head up, eyes connecting monetarily with E/C eyes. He watched as you blinked in shock, head tilted to look at him.

"Hani-Senpai...?" You felt your cheeks heating up, and you glanced to the side, remaining cold and impassive, as usual. "Why the hell are you here?"

This is it. Hani took a deep breath, and opened his mouth, only for a jumble of words to pour out.

You blinked in shock, as your eyes snapped back to the boy, talking a mile a minute, only catching this and that of the conversation. Cake... Yes... No... Read... Please.

You then looked down, at the two containers in the small blondes arms. Side by side, was Y/F/C, and strawberry cake. Written out on the top of the strawberry cake was a big square. Inside the square were two small letters. No. 

On Y/F/C was a similar square, but the words Yes replaced the word No.

Hani stopped talking, catching his breath, a nervous sweat breaking out on the back of his neck as he watched you pick up the small folded paper, that was sitting next to the strawberry cake. You unfolded the piece of paper, and leaned against the doorframe as you began to read.

_N/N-Chan,_

_Sadly, I'm not very good with words. I may be small, and child like, but that doesn't mean I'm not aware of my feelings. And I know, I've grown quite fond of you... I think you're even more adorable then Usa-Chan, and I would love it if you accepted my invitation to go with me to the new ice cream parlour that opened up at Yangukyatto park... Lets go this Saturday, okay?_

_Please put your answer on the cakes! They are yours to eat as well!_

_Hani-Senpai. (Mitsukuni)_

Your eyes widened in shock, before your head snapped up to look at Hani, before looking back down at the paper. After a few moments, you set the paper down, and reached a finger out, drawing a large X over a box...

More specially, Y/F/C.

"Well? Are you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna come inside and help me eat the cakes?"

Hani almost passed out, but instead chose to just grin like a dope and nod like a little kid.

**( Y/F/C = You're Favourite Cake. )**

**Hikaru Hitachiin:**

 

It was boiling outside, and so Hikaru was inside, spread out on his bed with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, sweltering in the heat. He could feel your damp cheek against his knee as you shifted, pressing your sweaty body against his side, cheek resting on his leg as you continued to watch TV.

"It's hot out." Hikaru heard you mumble, and he as well nodded, agreeing with you. "And there's nothing on TV but reruns of reruns of soap operas."

"I thought chicks liked soap operas." Hikaru replied, shifting himself into an upright position, pillows propping him up. He watched as you lifted your head to glance at him, before shaking your head from side to side. "Hmm... No."

Hikaru flopped back down on his pillows. It was Saturday, and his favourite arcade store, ピクセルアーケードとピザ屋のハングアウト(In _English: Pixels Arcade And Pizzeria Hangout)_ was closed for renovations. So with that, Hikaru invited Y/N over to his house to watch TV, and lie around like seals lying on a rock.

Hikaru felt his cheeks heat up slightly, as he glanced back down at you. Although you probably viewed Hikaru as a close friend, Hikaru viewed you as... Somebody more. He didn't quite know what that was, but he knew you weren't just a friend to him.

He didn't understand these feelings... God dammit, these were the same feelings he felt with Haruhi Fujioka. Every time he saw you talking to guys at the arcade, his temperature rose, which ended up placing him in a foul mood for for the rest of the day. Every time he saw you, his heart quite literally skipped not two, but four beats.

You moved your cheek from Hikaru's knee, and rolled over, resting your head on the ginger's stomach, eyes still on the TV, which just showed some lousy K-Pop drama. Hikaru, without thinking, reached down to play with the tips of your hair, his heart again, skipping four beats.

"Is something bothering you, Hikaru? You've been quiet for a while now... What's wrong?" You tilted your head to look at Hikaru, causing the ginger's cheeks to heat up.

Hikaru opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself. Maybe he did like you... When Hikaru liked Haruhi, Kaoru had exclaimed to Hikaru his feelings, and why he was feeling them... Hikaru sighed, and glanced away, blushing harder now.

He did like you.

Hikaru let his fingers linger in your hair for a second, before clearing his throat, now feeling rather nervous. "I was just wondering... Instead of going to the arcade like we usually do, would you like to go see a show at the theatres sometime?"

_Smooth, Hikaru... but that was the only thing I could think of..._

"You mean like... a date?" You blinked, your cheeks now heating up as well.

"Um... Sure?"

"Kay." You turned away from Hikaru, and continued to watch the soap, cheek snuggled against Hikaru's stomach.

Hikaru had to stop himself from doing a victory fist-pump.

"Alright. Cool..."

**Kaoru Hitachiin:**

 

_What am I doing right now?_

Kaoru sighed, as he pushed his hand through his unruly ginger hair. Although Kaoru's hair was usually wild, the young boy hadn't bothered to comb his hair down today, which caused his fingers to become knotted up halfway through his hair.

Kaoru shook his head as he once again, glanced down at the letter he held in his hand.

A letter, of all freaking ways to confess. Kaoru felt dumb. But hey, he was so used to helping out his mirrored image, that he barely took time to recognize his own feelings... Deep down though, he knew. He knew he had fallen for his math tutor.

So, he wrote out a letter in his usual crap handwriting (being as how he didn't care about his school work, or writing skills.)

_Y/N,_

_So how's it going? I'm alright, I guess. So I think I finally figured out the answer to that math question you gave me to work on. Here's what I got:_

_Area = Length X Width (A = L X W)_  
_Area = 25 m²_  
_Side = ?_

_A = L X W_  
_25 m² = L X W_  
_25 = √25 X √25_  
_25m² = 5 X 5_  
∴ _L = 5 X 5_

_Anyways, did you know that I wish I was an ion? That's because I want to form an exothermic bond with you._

_Yeah... That was stupid, ignore that. But speaking of science, would you like to go too the science centre with me this Saturday? I'll pay..._

_Just text me if you want to go or not._

_K.H._

_This is stupid._ Kaoru thought as he stuffed the letter in his pocket, and opened the bathroom door, making his way down the steps. Being as he was the more calm, and mature brother, he should be expected to write a more formal letter... Or even ask the girl out himself.

But nope. Here he was. Writing down math solutions and science cracks. Kaoru bit his lip as he made it to the bottom of the steps, and walked into the kitchen, where you sat on a kitchen chair, writing down who knows what in your notebook.

Walking up behind you, Kaoru's fingers grasped the letter in his pocket, and slowly deposited the letter in your backpack, before sliding into the chair next to you. "Sorry. I'm back."

"Cool." You looked up, a grin crossing your face. "Ready to continue? We still have lots to cover about Pythagorean Theorem."

_Dork._ Kaoru nodded, closing one eye. "Alright. Hit me with a question."

Later, as Kaoru got ready for bed, he heard his phone jingle in the other room. He pulled his T-shirt on, and walked out of his bedroom to retrieve his phone, only to see Hikaru stretched out on the floor, staring at Kaoru's phone screen with a large Cheshire grin across his cheeks.

"Oooh, Kaoru," Hikaru glanced up, his stupid grin still intact, "I didn't know you have a girlfriend!"

Kaoru shot Hikaru a confused look, before snatching his cellphone from the older mans hand, eyes scanning over the text he had received.

Y/N: I knew you could figure out the answer Kaoru. Good for you. And my answer is: What took you so long? I've been dying to go too the science centre for ages! Can't wait to see you on Saturday. 😊

Kaoru's momentary happiness however, died off when Hikaru proceeded to follow the younger man around the house, making kissy faces, and asking a thousand questions a minute.

**Tamaki Suoh:**

 

You: My dearest Y/N L/N,

I'm afraid, my dear, that you have caught my eye. I find myself falling more, and more every single day for you.

You're like a rose blooming in a garden of weeds, one of a kind. My deepest desire. A wildfire that cannot be held onto.

My darling, would you dance in the rain with me? Even if it's too muddy to stand? Will you reciprocate my feelings? Feel my love, my desires?

I love you. I'll scream it to the tallest rooftop. I'm in love with you, my dearest Y/N. I want to hold on to you, and never let go. I want to be by your side when you make Ichiraku ramen, and tend to you if you were to hurt yourself.

My dearest Y/N, please accept my love. A date we shall go on! I will take you to the fanciest of restaurants, and we shall dine by candlelight! Or perhaps we shall dine in a boat, by the moonlight.

Please accept my love, my dearest Y/N.

(P.S: I just had Kyoya proof read my message to you. He just called me an idiot. But that guy is about as asexual as a guy can get, so don't listen to him!)

Y/N: Jesus, Senpai. A fancy restaurant? That's too much money. The food will just get wet on a boat ride. But I guess a walk in the park would be nice. See ya on Saturday. 😉

Tamaki gasped as he read over your text, before holding his phone to his heart, happiness swelling in his chest, before turning to Kyoya. "Mommy dear! Y/N accepted! She said yes!"

Kyoya only nodded, not looking up from the book he was reading, causing the blonde to pout. "Hey, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Well, I can hear you talking..."

"..."

**Kyoya Ootori:**

 

The young Ootori sighed as a bubbly Y/N ran into the classroom, and bounced over to him, before throwing herself- not into her chair- but atop of his own desk.

As much as he hated to admit, he was growing rather fond of the girl. He wouldn't go as far as to say he liked the girl... but she was definitely rubbing off on him.

"Kyo! Hi!" You grinned happily, brushing your hair away from your eyes. Kyoya glanced up at you, before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'd appreciate it if you got off my desk, Y/N."

"Aww. But what about this weekend?" You swung your legs, poking his pale cheek, causing the Ootori boy to glare at you. "Just because we talked for a few hours, makes you think we're friends?"

"Yup."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, and went back to writing in his black notebook. "I can assure you, Y/N, your hypothesis is completely backwards. Now, repeating my previous question, will you please remove yourself from my desk?"

"Let me think about that for a second..." you placed your finger on your cheek in mock thought, as you tilted your gaze towards the circling, before snapping your fingers. "Nope."

Kyoya just grunted, running his hand through his hair in frustration. _Such a pest._ He thought to himself as he turned his body away from you, crossing his left leg over his right leg, and placed his elbow on his right knee, continuing to write in his notebook.

At that moment, the bell rang, and you scrambled down off of your older seniors desk, in order to take a seat in your chair. "Let the boring torture began." You grumbled under your breath, causing the raven haired boy to roll his eyes.

Slowly, time rolled around to lunch. You went to your locker, promising  your friends you'd catch up with them later, and opened your locker door, rummaging around in your backpack for any spare loose cash you had.

As Kyoya left the classroom, and started heading towards his locker, Tamaki by his side rambling away, he couldn't help but notice a brown haired boy run past him, and towards your locker, calling your name.

Kyoya stopped walking. Tamaki however, continued walking, still rambling away as he hadn't noticed Kyoya stop.

The Ootori boy turned, watching the scene. The brown haired boy ran up to you, two tickets in his hand, and gripped your shoulders excitedly. "Y/N! I've got two tickets to the next football game!"

"Really?" You turned, still holding your backpack, "woah! That's so cool, Maki!"

"Would you go with me?"

Although you were quite a flirt, and had plenty of ex boyfriends, you were still quite oblivious, and so, thinking of this as a friendly offer, you nodded excitedly. "Yes! Yes of course!" You flung yourself against Maki, arms clasping around his neck.

Maki blushed, returning the hug.

Kyoya, although he felt a pang of jealousy, chose to ignore his feelings as his gaze zeroed in on the tickets that the brown haired boy was holding. Indeed they were tickets... However...

And with that, Kyoya walked over, taking the tickets from the younger boys hand, and examining them. "Excuse me, Hisoka-Kun, but I'm afraid you haven't noticed a small detail."

Maki pulled away from the hug, and turned, a look of confusion on his face. "Huh? How do you know my last name? And what are you talking about?"

Kyoya glanced up, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "I have my sources. Let's just go with that." He then returned his gaze to the tickets, placing his finger on a small number. "These tickets are out of date."

Maki shot the older boy a confused look, causing Kyoya to roll his eyes. "Let me dumb it down for you, they'd be of no use."

The younger boy frowned, before turning back to you. "Sorry, Y/N... I'll see you later I guess." And with that, he walked away.

"Aw man," you pouted as you leaned against your locker, a pout on your face, "I was really looking forward to that game, too."

Kyoya turned to face you, his hand stuffing the expired tickets in his uniform pockets. "There really is a simple solution to the problem, Y/N-Kun."

"What?" You replied, glancing back up at him.

"Allow me to escort you to the game. Just think of it as a repayment for this weekend."

Kyoya had to suppress a chuckle as your eyes went wide, a light pink dusting over your cheeks.

"Oh... Well, thank you, Senpai!"

**(Side note; I've mentioned this in my "Welcome To My Story," chapter. your character is kind of a Mary Sue/Gary Sue. I can assure you this will change over the progress of this book.)**

**Haruhi Fujioka:**

 

Haruhi Fujioka knew she was a lesbian.

I mean, let's look at the facts:

• When she first stumbled upon the Host Club, she instantly felt revolted by such "handsomely men" and was desperate to find a way out.

• Haruhi found that flirting with females, despite her own gender, just came naturally to her.  
• A young girl named Y/N turned Haruhi's head easier then the prince of the Host Club, Tamaki.

Now, however, the brown haired girl was faced with a problem: How do you go about telling Y/N L/N, daughter of two very rich and famous people, and possibly a heterosexual girl, that Haruhi had indeed, fallen for her?

This question is what has kept Haruhi up for many nights, hands tangled in her pixie brown hair as she thought, and thought, and thought, while pacing around her room.

Currently, the honour student sat at her favourite café, tucked away in a booth, with her laptop set up on the table, a half finished exam page left open, and untouched. A cup of coffee was set aside, and as well was forgotten, as Haruhi stretched her arms over her head, back arching away from the back of the cushiony seat. Haruhi soon settled against the seat once again, elbows now leaning against the table, chin propped in hands as she lazily re-read over her exam once again.

However, Haruhi found it a challenge to stay focused, when thoughts of Y/N and your sexual orientation once again filled Haruhi's head.

Was Y/N asexual? Lesbian? Heterosexual? Pansexual? Haruhi felt body shudder involuntary. She really hoped Y/N wasn't heterosexual...

I mean, Haruhi definitely wasn't against heterosexuals. She felt people should be allowed to love whoever they wanted too, be it gay, straight, bisexual, transgender... Bur still, Haruhi couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach at the thought of you not only rejecting the Fujioka's feelings, but being disgusted with her as well.

Haruhi snapped herself from her thoughts when she noticed a certain H/C girl slide into the booth across from her, clothes wrinkled, and strands of sweaty hair pressed against flushed cheeks.

"Sorry for making you wait, Haruhi. Tonight's shift was very hectic. How is your essay going?" You asked as you stretched your arms above your head, eyes half lidded in exhaustion.

"Don't worry about it, Y/N. You didn't leave me waiting at all, really. I needed the time to gather my thoughts, anyways."  The brown haired girl replied with a smile, causing the H/C girl to blush slightly. Haruhi, who was rather oblivious to these little facts, continued talking, "my essay is coming along. I'm rather stuck right now, though. So I'm taking a small break."

"What's it about?" You asked as you reached across the table, picking up Haruhi's untouched coffee and taking a sip.

"How the brain releases different chemicals when they sense the feeling of happiness." Haruhi replied, eyeing the girl who had just stolen her coffee.

_Cute..._

You nodded, and leaned forward slightly. "Hmm... I see. Explain?"

"Well, there are the takeaways," Haruhi leaned back in her seat, eyes momentarily scanning over her essay, "Dopamine, Oxytocin, Serotonin, and Endorphins are the four primary chemicals that effect happiness..."

"Is there anybody or anything who activate these chemicals for you?" You asked, head tilted to the side, eyes fixated on Haruhi's brown ones.

Haruhi blushed, "You, actually..."

Your eyes widened, and you leaned back in your seat, hands clasped tightly in your lap. You looked down, and sighed.

"Then Haruhi... I like you. Very much, actually..."

Haruhi rose her eyebrows. _So... I worried for nothing? Y/N... Likes me as well?_

A moment of boldness rushed through Haruhi at that moment, and she reached out, taking your hand in hers. "Really? Y/N, don't lie. I don't want you to toy with my emotions."

"I'm not lying! I like you Haruhi Fujioka!" You stood then, and clasped your hands around your mouth. "You hear that everybody? I like Haruhi Fujioka!!"

This caused some heads to turn. Haruhi blushed, and grabbed your hand, pulling you back into your seat. "Okay! I get the picture!" She sighed, shaking her head, before a smile appeared on her face. She just couldn't stay mad at you. You were so... adorable, really.

"I know a different way you can prove it," Haruhi traced small circles on the top of your hand, which she still hadn't let go of, "Accompany me to the carnival. This Saturday."

You grinned, and leaned forward, pressing your lips against Haruhi's cheek, before sitting back. "I'd be honoured!"

Haruhi's face burned brighter then a candle for the next half an hour after that.

 

**▬▬** **ஜ** **۩۞۩** **ஜ** **▬▬**

  
**Sorry if some of these sucked. I have no idea what I'm doing. My mind is blank right now. This literally took me a month to write out. I've just got nothing to work with.**

**Although I have writers block, this was fun to write (since I've been kicking this idea around for awhile now.) and so, without further ado, I present to you:** ****

  **The Shinigami Eyes **

 

He heard her voice echo throughout his head, as she to, eroded away to dust.

A split second before L Lawliet was to die, Rem proposed an offer.

It was either Rem wrote the detectives name in her Death Note for the love of her friend Misa Amane, and end up killing the both, or... She gave him the shinigami eyes, in exchange for half his life span, for Rem to take as her own, in order for the both to live.

L currently laid in Light Yagami's, otherwise known as the Kira suspects arms, half dead, heartbeat pounding painfully against his chest, so painfully that each beat sent cold tingles up his skin, down his spine. His messy, and unkept black hair fell over his half dimmed coal black eyes. A choice was to be made: Do the right thing for justice and die right here in Kira's arms, killing Rem as well, and allow his successor Near to take over the case, or accept the deal... Go against his rules for justice, and keep fighting until the end of his death, until he solved the Kira case...

With a deep breath, L chose.

**________________**

 

Light Yagami has never felt so much cold rage, as the detective sat up slowly, life filling him to the brim. Ryuzaki's eyes were screwed shut, as if he were in pain.

He was supposed to be dead! Light released his hold on the dark bagged, pale beyond health detective, and sat back, his once cocky smirk leaving his face, now filled with nothing but cold blooded rage.

"Ryuzaki! You're alive!" Mogi shouted happily, and Matsuda ran over, pulling the to skinny to be true detective harshly to his chest, joyful sobs escaping his lips, his breath hitting Ryuzaki's crazily messy hair.

"Matsuda, let go of me you idiot." Ryuzaki didn't even have to look in order to know who that death grip belonged too. Matsuda was pressed against the detectives back, hugging the 26 year old male from behind.

And then, Ryuzaki opened his eyes. Light screamed, falling back with shock, every fibre in his being shaking with cold fear, and... Lust? No. Anger.

He watched, as Ryuzaki's eyes shifted from blood red, to coal black. The detective kept the Kira suspect's eyes locked on his own.

He just gained an advantage.

**________________**

 

"This sucks. Seriously you pervert, did you have to handcuff yourself to Light again?" Misa pouted,  watching the black haired detective devour her small slice of strawberry cake (after he consumed his own, of course.)

Light growled under his breath, pulling at the short chain that separated the two. Ryuzaki, when he was in Light's arms, life seeping from his body, eyes barely open, he saw... he saw the evil, blood curdling smirk that crossed his face, eyes lit with the pure joy of watching the older man died. So now, his suspicion of Light was raised to 70%. At least, this is what he told chief Yagami. Inwardly, however, Ryuzaki knew his suspicion was raised to 100%. This new arrangement left the 17 year old brown haired boy to be pressed rather uncomfortably against the older mans side. Ryuzaki, however, seemed to take no notice of this, and instead replied to the blonde models question, bare toes poking over the edge of the couch, balancing on the balls of his heels, knees pulled to his chest. This rather odd seating position was in favour to the detective because it "increased his deductibility by 40%." ... Whatever that's supposed to mean.

**________________**

 

As the two boys got ready for bed (of course, L would stay up until the whee hours of the morning on his work laptop, thanks to suffering from insomnia), L happened to glance at Light, who stood and brushed his teeth in front of the mirror.

However, what didn't catch L's attention was the fact that Light was posing( probably assuming the older man wasn't watching) with his head tilted at an angle, making what he assumed was a "Prince Charming smile" at himself (seriously, the brown eyed male was much to in love with himself), but rather the red letters that floated above his head, reflected in the mirror.

**thgiL imagaY**  
**93621339**

The impassive, blank, and emotionless detective turned away quickly as he caught the Kira suspect's eye in the mirror, pressed his hand to his mouth, and actually suppressed not a smirk, but a full on snicker.

**________________**

 

As the young brunette finished brushing his teeth, he couldn't help but notice the detective, leaning against the wall, staring at him. As soon as they made eye contact in the mirror, Light froze, his breath hitched. He watched with wide eyes, as Ryuzaki's eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments, before returning to the coal black bottomless pits. His fists balled, anger boiling at its peak.

"What's so funny, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, hands now gripping the edges of the sink so hard, the blood forcefully fled from his knuckles, causing them to turn as white as the detectives skin.

"Light-Kun, are you aware that your last name spelt backwards is 'Imagay'?"

Silence rung throughout the bathroom (despite the usual emotionless detective's suppressed snickers).

Anger.

Boiling anger, pure hatred, causing cold icy shivers to run down the Kira suspects skin, down his spine, heart beating like a hammer, hands clenching tighter... and tighter... until the feeling of gravel crumbled beneath his fingers, causing brown eyes to glance down at the destruction his fingers had just created.

Light's shrieking broke the silence.

"SO YOU DO HAVE THE SHINIGAMI EYES!"

He turned, fist connecting so sharply with Ryuzaki's jaw, that it caused the detective to fly back, landing hard on his ass. A gasp left the brunettes mouth as he too, followed along from the force of the older mans body.

"Y'know, that really hurt." Ryuzaki spoke after a moment, hand pressed to his jaw, a blank expression spread across his features.

The Kira suspect grunted, rubbing his shoulder in pain from landing on it as hard as he did.

"You have the Shinigami eyes." Light repeated, mind stuck in a constant loop. Ryuzaki only confirmed with a nod.

"However, I am stronger then I appear, Imagay. I'm sure I've told you this, before." And with that, Ryuzaki's bare foot connected with Light's jaw, causing a sharp yelp to draw from the brunettes lips. As Light flew back, Ryuzaki yelled out in shock, having temporarily forgotten the handcuffs, as he too tumbled after the Kira suspect.

As they yet again landed, Light reached out, blinded with anger, and grabbed Ryuzaki by the scruff of his white collar. Ryuzaki as well reached out, grabbing Light by the wrist with one hand, the other flying to connect with his throat.

However, I'm happy to report, the fight was quickly cut off when Watari knocked on the bathroom door with Ryuzaki's daily dose of strawberry cake, a cup of caffeinated tea, and a small baggie of sugar cubes.


	5. Scenario 3 Part #2 | He/She Asks Yღu ღut (Male Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOY VERSION! When He/She Asks You Out... Except for Kyoya... Because he's a grouch who struggles with his sexuality. 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware Haruhi's scenario is very similar to the first. I'm legit falling asleep here guys. I'll make sure the next chapter is better. (Plus I've had writers block on this chapter for months now.) #MakingExcusesToDefendMyWriting.   
> I am a Tomboy. I have been mistaken for a boy before (I got screeched at to leave the ladies bathroom). But I am not a boy. I do not know how to act like a boy, or think like one. I only know how to act like me. Although I am very boyish, I'm not a guy. :/
> 
> So I do apologize if you're not satisfied with the way these male characters are portrayed. (Kinda girly. I know.) Please PM me if you are bothered by this and we can work something else!
> 
> High school is hard. I've been given over five assignments so far, and three of them were from the first day. I usually only get the weekends to write. Literarily up at 4:05 A.M right now pulling this chapter out of my ass so I can finally update like promised. I am so sorry if this chapter is bad! To be honest with you all, I've kind of lost motivation writing this book in general, but am determined to complete it (at least finish editing it) but I have 46 chapters to edit so please be patient! (I know it's annoying when authors are all like "BE PAITENT BISH." Sorry. T-T)

**Takashi Morinozuka:**

 

It was just a little crush at all, if anything, it wasn't even a crush. 

Takashi just felt drawn to you for some reason.

So when he figured out he liked you, well, that was sure news to him.

A ... guy? He liked a guy?

That's when the stress kicked in. He was a rich man, who came from a strict blue-blooded family. And to like a guy, especially a commoner at that, was rather wrong. He could be cut off from everything he knew, disowned by his family. And trust me, thinking about Hani looking at him with disgust and judgement was enough to plunge Takashi into an endless void of guilt and doubt. 

So, with that, Takashi made it his mission to avoid you. 

And it worked. Well, at least for a few weeks. His plan may have continued worked, if it wasn't for Tamaki demanding that they needed more tea, since they were starting to run out of tea for the clients. So Tamaki sent Takashi out to grab some more, before opening hours of the Host Club, since Takashi was the fastest out of all the members.

And that is how he found himself at お茶さんとお菓子の _(In English: Tea's And Sweets)_ , frozen on the spot, staring almost wide eyed at the person he had been trying to avoid for the past month. 

You had your long hair tied back/short hair tucked behind your ears, and you were cladded in the work uniform, a black T-shirt with the store's logo, and grey jeans. With your back to Takashi, you had yet to notice the dark-haired boy's arrival, as you stretched up on your toes, arms reached above your head, hands reached up to grab a can of tea-leaves for a waiting customer.

Many thoughts flooded Takashi's head then, the majority of them consisting of how cute you looked in the work uniform, and the rest consisting of him darting out the door before you noticed him.

However, you had heard the jingle of the bell above the door, and when you had lowered yourself down onto your feet, you turned with the can of tea leaves held to your chest, "just a minute please, I'll be right with- oh! Takashi! What's up?" 

Takashi sighed, realization dawning on him that he couldn't just up and leave, and so he turned to look at you, keeping his face as blank as possible, "I just need some tea leaves."

"Un! I'll be right with you in a minute!" You grinned, and turned back to your previous customer, measuring out some tea leaves to package for them.

Takashi  haunched his shoulders, fixating his gaze somewhere else, anywhere but not on you. After wishing the customer a goodbye, you turned to Takashi, and smiled. "What would you like?"

After naming off the teas he wanted, Takashi grew silent, and watched as you grabbed the teas he had asked for.

So,  you decided to create conversation.

"Usually I don't work two jobs. I just have one. But my auntie has had a heart transplant recently, and my mom wants me to go take care of her. She lives pretty far away, and bullet train tickets are rather expensive, so I'm just saving up now." You glanced at Takashi, before returning your gaze to the tea cans, taking care to not spill any tea leaves on the ground.

"How far away?" Takashi found himself asking, which was rather odd, he observed, because usually he wasn't one to talk, much less continue a conversation.

"Hmm? Oh, she lives in Osaka. That's about seven hours from here. I'll be gone for around a month so I'm kind of glad summer vacation is just a few days away." You looked over your shoulder, a small smile on your lips. 

 _A month?_ Takashi stared at you blankly, blinked twice, then shook his head. 

You weren't expecting big hands to be placed on your small/larger shoulders then, and you looked up at Takashi, a confused expression on your face.

"Um...?"

"I would like to take you out for lunch sometime before your departure, then." 

You blinked in shock, tilting your head to the side. Shocked because you had never actually heard Takashi speak such a long sentence before, and shocked at such a random request.

"Um, man, are you asking me out on a date or something?" You forced a laugh, convinced it was all a big joke. 

"Yeah."

 _Well, then. That was blunt._ You sweatdropped, and glanced to the side, heat creeping up your neck.

"Un, I would accept, but, ah... Senpai, you do know I'm a boy, right? Because I have been mistaken for a girl before."

"Yeah. I know."

"Oh." You blinked, and smiled warmly, your body growing less tense, "well then yeah! I would love that!"

Although Takashi remained unemotional. and blank, he couldn't deny the feeling of relief he felt when you accepted his request. And for the first time in a few weeks, guilt was a far-away feeling. 

 

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka:**

 

Hani knew he was about as straight as the illuminati eye, just a never ending oval.

And he embraced that side of him. It was who he was, and he couldn't change that. No, Hani wasn't about to dress up like a rainbow and skip down the streets with a sign around his neck screaming _I AM THEE GAY!_ But, Hani wasn't embarrassed about finding men attractive. 

And he certainty wasn't embarrassed about finding a certain irritated, food addict, grouchy Tsundere attractive either. That's right! We're talking about the lovable Y/N L/N!

A.K.A: The boy known to have shoved Hani aside so you could make it to the ice cream truck first (an ice cream truck drove by once when Hani and you were making your way home from the Café.) 

Now, the only problem was asking you out on a date. You  was introverted, cold, and stubborn, afraid to step out of your personal bubble and always kept your head down if Hani made any indications of having feelings for you. 

But then again, never let it be said that Hani wasn't a person to at least try. And with that, the maybe not so brilliant plan formulated in his head. 

He was sitting across from you, at the café as usual, and had managed to get a dare of Double Dog Dare going between the two of you, when the idea had came to him. Sliding out of the booth, Hani ran off quickly to buy the essential item he needed in order for the plan to work. You looked over your shoulder, watching the blonde hair boy dash off, before allowing a small sigh to escape your lips. Glancing back down at your food, you allowed your thoughts to wander to random thoughts about life. 

"I'm back!"

You glared at Hani as he slid back into the booth, before allowing your eyes to flicker over to the small box in Hani's hand.

Strawberry flavoured pockey?

"N/N-Chan, I have a double dare for you. I dare you to go too Tengokyato's Park with me this Saturday. If you chicken out, then you must play the Pockey Game right here in the Café with me."

You wanted to fall through the floor.

"Eh!? A date!? Are you kidding me, Senpai?! And I am not playing this game with you in public!" You shuttered at the thought of Public Display Of Affection.

"Well, it's one or the other, N/N-Chan. And besides, this is just for fun and games." Hani tilted his head to the side, an innocent smile crossing his face. 

 _Crap, he's a lot smarter then I would give him credit for._ You thought to yourself as you felt your face increasing in temperature. It wasn't like you weren't against the date idea, if anything, a date with Hani might be nice. Well, a hell of a lot better then the Pockey idea. And besides, Hani would back off if you told him you were truly uncomfortable with both ideas, especially for such a stupid game. 

"I choose the date." You coldly replied, before going back to picking (now increasing in a stabbing-like motion) at your food. 

Hani couldn't believe that worked. It took him a moment to recover, before he flung his hands in the air in excitement, "yay! N/N-Chan likes me!"

You flung a spoonful of cake at Hani, "Shut up you brat. I don't like you."

"Whatever you say, N/N-Chan~" 

 

**Hikaru Hitachiin:**

 

Kaoru Hitachiin knew his brother inside and out, outside and in. He knew Hikaru was a hot-headed, Tsundere trickster who often mixed and matched his feelings.

And sometimes Hikaru needed a little push in the right direction. Especially when it came to feelings. Kaoru had noticed his brothers rather weird behaviour when they were in the commoner's mall. Hikaru would often walk in one direction, discretely hide behind things, and glance out from behind them, as if freakishly stalking somebody. After quickly observing the area, Kaoru had concluded that Haruhi was at home doing chores, and the other club members were doing their own things.

That's when Kaoru noticed you. You had a shopping list in your left hand, a stack of video games in your right as you window shopped, observing the more expensive items.

"Oh, is that Y/N, Hikaru? He's cute." Kaoru smiled at Hikaru, causing the others face to heat up to the colour of his hair. "What makes you think that, Kaoru!? He's not cute! So don't go calling him that, okay!?"

"Jealous, I see?"  Kaoru grinned an open-toothed grin, causing Hikaru to glare. Blushing, the twin resorted to pouting, his hair covering his eyes. 

"If you like him, Hikaru, then you should go talk to him. I think he would really appreciate it." Kaoru smiled, and Hikaru shook his head, "the only time we ever talk is when video games and or pizza is related. I wouldn't know what to say to Y/N."

"Video game related, hmm?" Kaoru looked at Hikaru, "well, tell him that you would like him to suck your Poké balls and let him have a feel of your joystick."

"Wait- what!?" 

Kaoru didn't give Hikaru the chance to react properly, because the next thing Hikaru knew, Kaoru had shoved him out from behind the Lush sign he was hiding behind, causing him to crash directly into Y/N, who was reading one of the video game descriptions on the back of the case.

Y/N screamed, attracting some unwanted attention, and jumped, turning around to glare at Hikaru, "Hikaru!"

"Eheheh, sorry." Hikaru held his hands up, blushing.

Kaoru couldn't help but smile as he watched you and Hikaru walk off together, talking. He knew Hikaru was bisexual, finding both females and males attractive. So thankfully, he didn't have to worry about Hikaru's sexual orientation. 

_I knew Hikaru would find somebody for him. Let's just hope he doesn't screw it up._

... 

"It's about fucking time you asked me out, man!"

"Well, excuse me!" 

 

**Kaoru Hitachiin:**

 

"Why are you smirking?"

Kaoru had been smirking for the past five minutes now, twirling a pencil between his fingers (when really he was supposed to be focusing on the math tutoring) which had seriously creeped you out.

"Because I'm good at playing Cupid." Kaoru's smirk deepened, at remembering him helping his brother at the mall earlier that day. 

"What- wait, never mind. I don't want to know." You picked up your pencil, and pointed at an equation, unbeknown to you, your hand was lightly brushing Kaoru's hand, causing the ginger haired boy to look at you with a blush on his face, "we've been focusing on math equations below your grade level. Try some of these questions. They're simple, but can be rather tricky."

The door opened then, and Hikaru walked in, tossing his keys on the counter, "I'm home! Kaoru, remind me to strangle you for that asshole move you pulled today- oh- hi." Hikaru froze when he noticed you. 

You looked over your shoulder and grinned at Hikaru, "Hi." 

"I see! So this is why you rushed home as fast as you could Kaoru," Hikaru sent a shit-eating grin over in Kaoru's direction, causing the younger twin to haunch his shoulders, glaring daggers.

Hikaru walked over to you, placing his hand on your shoulder momentarily, "Y/N, Kaoru likes you. He wants your dick. That is all." 

Hikaru dashed up the stairs as Kaoru sat up, back straight, sending a spine-chilling glare towards the exit of the kitchen, "that's right, you ass! Go run and hide in your room!"

"Huh?" You tilted your head, confused as to what just happened, "Kaoru, you like me?" 

Kaoru turned back to you, shoulders once  again haunched as he shrugged, "I guess so. I mean, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out on Saturday, but I mean-"

"If you do your equations, then I'll go out with you."

"Oh. Alright."

 

**Tamaki Suoh:**

 

Tamaki had moral rules. God created the earth with Ada and Eve, for them to reproduce. He never created two men named Adam and Steve, or Ava and Eve. 

A girl to be with a girl, or for a guy to be with a guy was morally wrong.

But nope. Apparently that didn't matter when it came to you! You had such a level head on your shoulders, and looked deeper beyond the physical attractions, two things that attracted Tamaki immediately.

He only began to notice his growing feelings for you when kyoya was the one who had pointed it out, having noticed that Tamaki was- almost abnormally- asking a lot of questions about you as of late.

And after observing you for a long time, Tamaki then began to realize you were really everything he wanted in a person. You were small/larger, short/tall, and had attractive features about yourself that showed off just how witty you could be if needed, and yet serious enough to keep a straight face.

Every time Tamaki talked to you after that, he was nervous, flustered, shy, and always kept his gaze on the ground to avoid looking into your E/C eyes. You had finally managed to catch Tamaki after Host Club hours, having to want to ask him a question.

"Y-Yeah, Y/N? What's up?" Tamaki looked at you, smiling as cheerfully as he could though really he was a nervous gooey mess whenever you were near. 

"Have you developed feelings for me?" 

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Y-Yes...?"

"..."

"..."

"Well, damn! You've got the moves like Jaeger, Senpai!" 

"Can you ever be serious?" Tamaki sighed, and smacked his palm to his forehead, actually cursing himself for replying with a yes. Great, now you were going to think of him as a gay pedophile and will never want to speak to him again.

"Well then, let's go out Saturday. I hear it's nice to walk in the park when the sun is beginning to set." You looked at Tamaki, smiling brightly, and Tamaki looked up with wide eyes.

"B-But isn't it wrong?"

"What's wrong about liking somebody? I don't see anything wrong with it." You smiled cheekily, and Tamaki blinked, before swallowing nervously.

"T-That walk sounds like a nice idea."

You wanted to squish the creepy stalker's cheeks. He could be cute when he wanted to be. 

 

**Kyoya Ootori:**

 

Kyoya knew about Hani's crush on the surely, grouchy Tsundere (he has his sources. Let's just go with that.) And he could quite honestly say, he knew exactly how he felt, for you were rather flirtatious yourself, and for some reason enjoyed trying to flirt with the Ootori  boy. It didn't matter how many times Kyoya told you that he wasn't interested in having a romantic life at the moment, and even if he was, it wouldn't be with a man.

But you didn't care. In fact, that seemed to just encourage you.

So when you walked by Kyoya in the hallway without a word, that caused the boy to stop walking for a moment, taken aback by your behaviour. He looked over his shoulder, noticing that you had ran up to yet another boy, a confused look on your face, "Maki! Why did you keep texting me in math class? I got in trouble for my phone ringing."

Maki Hisoka was a regular playboy, who felt like he could go around and do whatever he wanted because he was supposedly invincible. 

"You never gave me a solid reply, Y/N. Come on, I know your bisexual, and I would love it if you went out with me."

You sweatdropped, and shook your head, "no, sorry. I already have plans this weekend." And with that, you grabbed Kyoya by the arm, since he was closest  to you at the time, and clung onto his arm, "this guy right here promised to take me to the football game on Saturday! Sorry, Maki!"

"Really? Is that true?" Maki glared daggers at Kyoya, and the Ootori boy sighed, pushing up his glasses. He was honestly just going to be truthful, and say he didn't know what you were talking about, until a thought crossed his mind.

And he smirked. "Yes, it is. I told Y/N I would take him out this Saturday if he agreed to become a financer at the Host Club."

Kyoya ignored you, when you pinched his arm sharply, and Maki sighed before shrugging, "some other time when you're not busy then, Y/N?"

"Yeah. Maybe." You forced a grin and waited until Maki was out of earshot, before turning to glare at Kyoya, "a financer? Really?"

"I could use an extra pair of hands around in case I need any help."

"Fine, but you're holding up your end of the deal and taking me to the football game. Either you like it or not." 

And honestly speaking, Kyoya _really_ didn't want to. 

So instead he just smacked his fist lightly against the top of your head, giving you the same noogie treatment he gave you at the 7ll. "Fine."

"OWEE! STOP!"

 

**Haruhi Fujioka:**

 

You really liked Haruhi. The problem was, Haruhi was so damn oblivious to the fact that you liked her. No matter how many subtle hints you dropped, she just didn't get it.

You were currently at work, running around from table to table as Haruhi tucked herself up into a booth, laptop on the table. She was waiting for you while you finished up, and decided to work on her essay while waiting. You caught glances of her here and there, and couldn't help but to stop and think about how pretty she was. She had just came by from the Host Club, so she was still cladded in the Ouran uniform, blue blazer fitted around her perfectly. Although most people saw a boy (just like how you had at first) you couldn't help but now see her as a really pretty girl.

And then again, she was so oblivious. 

Finally your shift ended, and you walked over to Haruhi's booth, sliding into the booth across from her. Your clothes were wrinkled, and strands of sweaty hair pressed against your flushed cheeks. 

"Sorry for making you wait, Haruhi. Tonight's shift was very hectic. How is your essay going?" You asked as you stretched your arms above your head, eyes half lidded in exhaustion.

"Don't worry about it, Y/N. You didn't leave me waiting at all, really. I needed the time to gather my thoughts, anyways." The brown haired girl replied with a smile, causing the you to blush slightly. Haruhi, who was rather oblivious to these little facts, continued talking, "my essay is coming along. I'm rather stuck right now, though. So I'm taking a small break."

"What's it about?" You asked as you reached across the table, picking up Haruhi's untouched coffee and taking a sip.

"How the brain releases different chemicals when they sense the feeling of happiness." Haruhi replied, eyeing the boy who had just stolen her coffee. 

You nodded, and leaned forward slightly. "Hmm... I see. Explain?"

"Well, there are the takeaways," Haruhi leaned back in her seat, eyes momentarily scanning over her essay, "Dopamine, Oxytocin, Serotonin, and Endorphins are the four primary chemicals that effect happiness..."

"Is there anybody or anything who activate these chemicals for you?" You asked, head tilted to the side, eyes fixated on Haruhi's brown ones.

Haruhi blushed, "You, actually..."

Your eyes widened, and you leaned back in your seat, hands clasped tightly in your lap. You looked down, and sighed.

"Then Haruhi... I like you. Very much, actually... I was hoping if we could do something sometime. Maybe this Saturday? I would love to take you out."

"Accompany me to the carnival. This Saturday." Haruhi smiled. 

You grinned, and leaned forward, pressing your lips against Haruhi's cheek, before sitting back. "I'd be honoured!"

Haruhi's face burned brighter then a candle for the next half an hour after that. 


	6. Scenario Four | A Date? Mღre Like Gღing With The Flღw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How your so called "date" went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is super unexpected, but I will be busy this weekend with homework. And not sure about you all but where I live, Thanksgiving is coming up on October 8th. So I will be a bit busy with relatives coming and all. Also, I just got hit with the flu so yay me! My voice sounds like Satan. 
> 
> I will not be writing a Thanksgiving chapter yet. I plan on finishing my book, then adding like a whole bunch of season chapters at the end. That will be cool. 
> 
> Warning: This has been briefly read over through the eyes of a person with a massive headache. Most likely I have left several spelling mistakes unchecked. If you happen to notice any, please kindly PM and or comment letting me know and I will take care of it immediately. Thanks! 
> 
> ~Hallucynation.

**Takashi Morinozuka:**

 

You shuffled nervously in your seat as Takashi silently paid for the bill for lunch. Lunch was awkward, and you were rather flustered. Takashi really wasn't a man of words, so he didn't have much to say either.

As you two left the Café, you sighed and glanced away, feeling rather guilty for how things have went. And so, you turned towards Takashi, rubbing the back of your neck, "um, listen, I have some errands to run. Would you like to come with me? It would be nice to hang out some more."

Takashi blankly stared at you, "yeah."

"Okay." You smiled, and began walking, pointing your finger in the direction you were heading in, "let's go to the Marutomi Supermarket. I hear they have an amazing deal on frozen meats."

Takashi only nodded.

Arriving to the super market, you both walked in, Takashi seeming rather distracted with the sliding doors. He actually paused for a moment to examine them, and you stopped, looking over your shoulder while sweatdropping, "um, Takashi? They're just doors."

Takashi glanced at you, and shook his head, before pointing his finger in the direction he was looking at. As you glanced over, you couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Takashi wasn't interested in the doors. He was interested in the large blow-up Frankenstein that stood near the doors. The Supermarket was just to lazy to take the blow-up down, and so there it sat year after year.

However, Takashi did something next that was so out of character, you had no idea how to react for a moment, there. He held his arms out in front of him, and with a poker face, said the words, "I'm Frankenstein."

You full on laughed, until to the point you were actually snorting. Blushing bright red, you covered your mouth, still snickering from his impression. Takashi as well let a small smile cross his face and you two continued walking, making your way around the store.

Pretty soon, you were both examining cereal boxes. A bag of unbought Dorito bags were held in Takashi's hand, and you both were eating out of said bag while examining a box of Reece cereal.

"It looks good."

"Hmm."

"I think we have to try it." You nodded, and grabbed the cereal, tossing it into the shopping basket you were holding.

Soon, you both were standing in line, you pointing to a weight-loss tabloid, and complaining about how the model on the front cover probably had a liposuction done, or whatever, yet still got credibility for losing seventeen pounds in a month and a half.

Takashi just nodded, and continued eating from the bag of chips.

The cashier glanced at the both of you as she began to scan your items, and smiled, tilting her head, "Can I just say you two look so cute together! How long have you been married for?"

Takashi stopped, mid-chew as you held your hands up, smiling nervously, "A-Actually, we aren't! We just had our first date, really."

"Eh? No way! You two are totally like a married couple! Nobody goes shopping for their first date!"

You sweatdropped, nodded, and grabbed your bags, Takashi also taking a handful, and you both left the Supermarket.

"Hey." you glanced at Takashi, who was still trying to eat chips with one hand, while holding a bag full of groceries.

"What is it?"

"We forgot to pay for the chips."

"... Ah, crap."

Although your actual date wasn't movie-perfect, you honestly wouldn't have traded this for anything.

 

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka:**

 

Sometimes it felt like absolute heaven to be neither asleep or awake. You're just simply cuddling in your blankets, relaxed and warm without a care in the world.

That is, until an obnoxious ringing filled the air. You quite literally shrieked in shock as you jumped up, got tangled in your cocoon of blankets, and crashed to the floor. You laid there for a moment, sulking, before sitting up, checking the caller ID on your phone.

_Hmm, adding Hani-Senpai to my list of dead people._

"This better be good, you brat. Waking me up at ten in the morning. How selfish." You snapped as you pressed your cell phone to your ear, running a hand through your bed hair.

"Hi, N/N-Chan!" Hani sounded just as bright and cheerful as ever, totally unaware of the death you were planning for him. "Actually, this is super important. I forgot that I have to be at the Dojo today. Do you think we can re-schedule our park date?"

"What?" You grumbled, staring blankly at the wall. "How long is your meeting?"

"Well, each training session is between four to six hours long. I figured you wouldn't want to wait around for me." Hani actually sounded really guilty. Like, he was about to start crying guilty.

"Tch. Such a pest." You sighed, tilting your head to the side, "text me directions to the Dojo. I'll wait for you, and we'll get some food after. Or something shitty along those lies."

"W-Wait, really? I mean, okay! I'll text you in just a moment. I'll see ya soon. N/N-Chan!"

Have you been in a moment where you're about to hang up on somebody but you can still here them on the phone, signifying they had failed to properly hang up on their end of the conversation? Yup. The next thing you knew, you could hear an excited Hani yelling to Takashi that N/N-Chan was going to be at the Dojo to watch, followed by a disinterested reply from said man.

Slightly amused, you hung up and got ready, pulling on clothes. Wrapping your jacket around yourself, you heard your phone ding, and checked it, seeing that Hani had texted you the directions.

And with that, you waved to your parents, who called after you not to be home too late, before leaving, setting off in the direction of the Dojo.

**.**

To say watching Mitsukuni Haninozuka fight was not an enjoyment would be the understatement of the year. You tried to act disinterested in the whole ordeal at first, instead choosing to meme-binge on your phone. However, after awhile, you were quite literally sitting at the edge of your seat, once or twice having to stop yourself from yelling at Hani to rip his opponents spleen out.

"N/N-Chan! I'm going to change then we can go out to eat! Is that okay?" Hani ran over to you, his hair dripping from sweat, and his black belt slightly falling from his hips.

You nodded, keeping a blank face on, and watched as Hani ran off to grab his clothes. Sighing, you leaned your head back against the wall, allowing a small smile to cross your face.

Interesting, how you found yourself warming up to somebody you originally couldn't stand.

 

**Hikaru Hitachiin:**

 

"And then he was like 'You're just a chicken! CHEEP, CHEEP, CHEEP, CHEEP!'" You full on snorted as Hikaru imitated Tommy Wiseau's voice, while flapping his arms in a chicken-like motion.

"Okay, but you have to admit the best part in that movie was when he stood up and yelled 'YOU'RE TEARING ME APART, LISA!' While striking some kind of ridiculous pose." You dramatically brought your hands up, waving them Tommy style.

Hikaru pretty much died laughing, as you two continued walking, heading back to your house from the movie theatres.

"Ah, come on, The Room sucked but man am I glad they have it back in theatres." Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck, still chuckling. "Who can resist an all-loving American man who flips at somebody passing gas?"

You shrugged, and unlocked your door, walking into your house. Hikaru closed it behind you, and pretty much flopped on your couch, instantly making a B-line for your video game stack, "You got Tomb Raider?"

You glanced over your shoulder, and grinned before walking into the kitchen to grab snacks, "only like, all the games released, man." Grabbing a few bags of chips, a couple of sodas, and some chocolate bars, you walked out of the kitchen and flopped on one of the bean bag chairs, dropping all the goods on the floor.

Hikaru was loading up a game, and was pretty much glued to the screen, remote in hand. He glanced at the pile of junk-food on the ground and nodded, grabbing a soda, "video game fuel?"

"Video game fuel." You confirmed, "gimme a turn with that remote when you're done, will ya?"

"It's loading. Loading Lara's traumatic backstory."

"That's depressing." You sweatdropped, tilting your head to the side. Something gamers can relate to each other to, is the fact that you will both be so involved in the game, that you will literally just go all out in yelling at the TV while gaming aggressively.

So after a few rounds of Tomb Raider, you were both in a serious match of Duke Nukem, the old 1996 style. You were both playing double, as well, just to make the old game more exciting.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THIS MOTHER FUCKER COME FROM!?" You pretty much shrieked as you aggressively smashed the buttons of your remote, trying to kill a demon that had popped onto your screen. Hikaru glanced at you, before looking back at the TV screen, "I found the BFG! I told you I would get one first!"

"Are you kidding me?" You leaned forward, thumbs flying over your remote as you tried to battle off the demon that just wouldn't leave you alone. But sadly, your side of the screen went black, signifying you were dead.

Wincing as if you were in pain, you dropped your remote and leaned forward, groaning, "not fair!"

"Let's take a break." Hikaru paused his side of the TV, and grabbed a chocolate bar, before glancing at you, still slumped on the floor, "Ah, Y/N?"

"Hmm?" You glanced up.

"Is this qualified as a normal date?"

"Nah," you waved your hand, tilting your head, "I don't need roses, chocolates and a dress/suit to have a good time. Hikaru, this is the most fun I've had in a long time." You grinned, strands of your hair pressed to your slightly flushed cheeks.

Hikaru felt his ears burn, and he lowered his head so his ginger hair was covering his hazel eyes, "I'm still not taking it easy on you next round of the game."

"Bastard! You're on!"

 

**Kaoru Hitachiin:**

 

It was a rather huge disappointment to you when the science convention was closed due to the rain that was pouring all day. What had disappointed you further was when Kaoru texted you with the brilliant solution of holding your very own science convention.

I mean, it was a bad idea on so many levels.

Finally, you both settled on sitting at the kitchen table and colouring and eating ice cream while listening to music.

"Are you done with the brown?" You asked as you looked at Kaoru, who was currently colouring in some trees from a colouring book.

"You want the brown?"

"No, Kaoru, I want to sneak some cocaine in there and hide it from the police. I'm on the run, you know." Kaoru flicked his ice cream at you, before going back to colouring the trees.

However, you both grew bored with colouring. So Kaoru got his laptop and a big blanket for you both to watch Netflix on, while snuggling under a warm blanket.

"Let's watch Riverdale." You mumbled around a mouthful of ice cream, and Kaoru pouted, "no way, I want Supernatural."

"But my suggestion is better. And besides, you got the brown."

In the end, you both ended up watching Riverdale. Kaoru was actually rather repulsed with the show, "so, the orange haired guy is making out with his teacher?"

"It's Archie. And that's Ms. Grundy. And you have orange hair just like Archie. Kaoru, have you ever made out with your teachers before?"

"Wha-no!" Kaoru looked even more repulsed, "and what about the principal? I thought he was a big fat guy?"

"Not in this show, he's not. You're just thinking of the comic books, now." You replied, pulling your knees to your chest.

"Oh. So that's why that Jughead character hasn't eaten any burgers just yet." Kaoru just shrugged and leaned his head on your shoulder, continuing to watch the show, "I have a feeling Cheryl is the one who killed Jason Blossom."

"Right? I mean, they were both on that boat together!"

You basically spent the rest of the day telling Kaoru about Riverdale. He even got hooked after awhile, insisting on watching more episodes with you.

 

**Tamaki Suoh:**

 

It wasn't the fact that you were an impatient girl/boy, because believe it or not, you've had plenty of patience. However, as you sat on the park bench that you had agreed to meet Tamaki at, seconds continued to tick away to minutes, and finally to hours.

So, fuming, and slightly upset, you walked home, jaw set firmly.

Storming into your house, you tugged your nice dress clothes off, changing into some sweats and a T-shirt, before fuming your way into the living room to watch some TV and take your mind off of things.

Oh, believe me, you did try to get a hold of Tamaki a few times, but after the third time you gave up, and that was what set you home in a flurry of furiousness.

So, when a quiet, almost barely hearable knock came from your door, you glanced at the door, weighing your options of getting up or not. Finally, you dragged yourself off the couch to open the door.

And not only were you furious, but you were also rather shocked to see a guilty looking Tamaki standing on your front porch, arms filled with stuff.

"Y/N! I can explain!" Tamaki began to ramble as soon as the door was opened, nervously balancing from one foot to the other, "Somebody accidently ordered a dozen stuffed Totoro's to the music room today when they were really trying to order a dozen kotatsu's so Kyoya made that somebody stay after Host Club hours to help him re-trace the original company he bought all the stuffed Totoro's from so they could refund us and take the stuffed Totoro's back."

You leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over your chest, eyebrow raised. Tamaki continued to speak, "and maybe that somebody was me and I felt really bad afterwards and the reason I didn't contact you was because my phone died in fifth period. Hold on," Tamaki began to dig in his pockets for his phone, slightly frantic at this point, as well as trying to balance everything in his arms. He found his phone, and held it up to you, showing a dead battery signal, "see? Dead. So I swung by this really neat commoners fast food place called a McDonald's and got you some chicken nuggets and a milkshake and I rented a Comedy movie for us and I managed to save you a stuffed Totoro!"

You tilted your head, taking a closer look at said items, which held a brown paper bag with the famous McDonald's logo on it, a movie that looked like it was made before the time of Shakespeare himself, and a rather large stuffed Totoro.

"I'm not very happy with you, Senpai. But I like chicken nuggets. You have permission to enter my house only if you fork the nuggets over."

Tamaki blinked. "So... You're not mad...?"

"Oh, no, Senpai," you turned, and glanced over your shoulder at Tamaki, an evil glint in your eyes, "I'm extremely pissed. I'm giving you ten seconds to have my chicken nuggets prepared for me, and the movie set up."

Tamaki sweatdropped nervously.

Although things got off to a shaky start, you two ended up lying on the couch with a crap ton of blankets, pillows and comforters surrounding you two. The movie Tamaki had picked out, although an old black and white film, was actually hilarious, and you two pretty much laughed until you were both either gasping for air, and or snorting. Tamaki had goofed his order, and ended up accidently ordering you a forty chicken McNugget meal, instead of a twenty piece. And yes, you did indeed have the stuffed Totoro wrapped in your arms, as your head leaned on Tamaki's shoulder.

A shaky start. But really, you would have preferred this over a walk in the park, any day.

Besides, it was a good thing your brother wasn't home. Or else he would have quite literally hovered in the room and hiss at Tamaki.

 

**Kyoya Ootori:**

 

When you woke up, you were as sick as a dog.

Your throat felt like sandpaper. Your nose was stuffed. Your head was absolutely killing you, and you were burning up, while shivering from being cold.

So, you went into your parents room, dug out one of your fathers oversized T-shirts, and tugged it on. You then proceeded to pretty much stumble around your tiny apartment while holding a large blanket around your body.

You searched your cupboards for medicine, but soon came up empty handed. See, your parents were never home thanks to work. So, you just kind of lived at home by yourself, fed yourself, and did the grocery shopping, as well as paying bills.

And for some reason, it never occurred to you that medicine was an important item that was needed. Groaning, you pushed your hands through your sweat-drenched hair and fell onto the couch, coughing violently into your arms.

That's when your phone vibrated. You turned over, and picked up your phone from the coffee table, squinting as the light of your phone screen blinded you.

 _Oh, right. Kyoya was going to take me to the football game today._ You thought to yourself as you lifted your head from the arm rest of the couch, and rattled off a quick text message to Kyoya, letting him know you were sick and couldn't make it. Tossing your phone back on the table, you turned over onto your back and closed your eyes, overcome with a feverish sickness at that moment.

You weren't sure how much time passed, but the next thing you knew, you felt something cool resting against your feverish forehead, instantly cooling you down. However, when that cool feeling was taken away, you instantly began to grumble irritably, opening your eyes. You began to sit up, when that same hand was placed on your forehead, pushing you back into a lying position.

"Moving will only cause you to feel more sick, Y/N. Please try to remain still." You blinked, tired and confused, but managed to focus enough to notice none other then the Ootori boy, sitting at the edge of the couch, a blank expression on his face.

"Ky-Ng. W-What are you doin here?" You grumbled, voice coming out as slurred, deep, and raspy.

"I was already nearby when you texted, and just wanted to make sure you were okay," Kyoya pushed his glasses up, and shrugged, a bored tone to his voice,"after all, I still owe you for that night. Since that damned idiot keeps forgetting to pay you back." kyoya grumbled the last part under his breath bitterly, mentally reminding himself to kill the blonde ignoramus later.

You stared at Kyoya blankly, blinked, and reached out, grabbing Kyoya's hand, and pressing his hand back to your forehead, sighing at the relief of coldness against your forehead, "Mmmm."

Kyoya blinked, slightly surprised at your reaction, but instead chuckled, allowing you to press his hand to your forehead, "I assume I'll be taking care of you for the next few days then. Hmm, so be it."

 

**Haruhi Fujioka:**

 

Since it was raining, and thundering hard, you and Haruhi couldn't go to the carnival (you did however, find it very odd that Haruhi kept insisting to stay indoors,) so you two had to find something else to do for your date.

You had a rather bad habit of collecting books for your box under the bed, but never actually reading them. Haruhi just loved to read books in general.

So, you two basically spent your day book buying at different book stores, and fundraising groups. By the time you both arrived back at Haruhi's house, you had a stack of books in your arms so large it literally reached the bridge of your nose.

Haruhi stared at you slightly concerned as you stumbled into the living room, dumping the books on the coffee table. "Are you sure you have enough books there, Y/N?"

"Nope. Ten is a rather small limit for me, though." You rubbed the back of your neck as you turned to look at Haruhi, a shy smile on your face. Haruhi just chuckled, and shook her head, before making her way to the kitchen, "I'll make us some tea, okay?"

"That sounds good!" You replied, and stretched your arms over your head, admiring your books happily. Pretty soon, the tea was ready, and you and Haruhi were stretched out on the floor, looking at different clothing articles, as well as tabloids while sipping your tea.

"Hmm. Look at these ugly boots." You handed a clothing article to Haruhi, who in return scrunched her nose up and shook her head, "A waste of money if you don't mind me saying."

"Speaking of money, we should go down to the Minnie mall. I hear they're selling octopus sausage there." You rolled onto your back, yawning as you continued to read out of a clothing article. Haruhi just shook her head, gesturing to the large stack of books on her coffee table, "no way, Y/N. You just blew more then half your money on books you will never read."

"Not true! I'll read them. One day." You pouted. Haruhi just rolled her eyes and nodded, "sure."

You actually ended up staying pretty late, so Haruhi just offered for you to spend the night. She ordered some sushi from her friends shop, and you two basically just continued to hang out, and talk.

However, something Haruhi will never admit, was that her favorite part of this so called date was cuddling with you, though.

What?

You were cute!


	7. Scenario 5 | He/She Is The Jealღus Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some peanut butter with your jelly, Senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace, Stanley Martin Lieber (Stan Lee.) Marvel movies will never be the same without you... But thank you for everything while on this earth. <3 
> 
> I apologize for the late update. High school has really been taking its toll on me, I have a learners license I need to study for next Saturday (I'm fifteen. Leave me alone,) and in order to keep friends, I actually have to do stuff like stop being sociably awkward and leave the comfort of my home in order to hang out with them... :/ 
> 
> Anyways, the other day, somebody commented the most kindest thing on my book... That person really got me motivated to update, so I just wanted to say thank you kind person... <3 
> 
> Please expect another update soon, but not to soon because my education is slowly sucking out my soul. :)  
> ~ Hallucynation. 
> 
> Edit: This chapter has been read through by the eyes of a homework-drained girl... If you see any spelling mistakes, please kindly let me know by commenting and or by PM and I'll be sure to edit it ASAP. Thanks.
> 
> Edit 2: Yes some scenarios are shorter then others. I do apologize... I promise those scenarios will be longer in the next update. :3

**Takashi Morinozuka:**

 

The days slowly boiled down to summer, and soon you found yourself counting up your money, buying bullet train tickets, and packing for a months vacation to Osaka. You sighed as you picked up your sweatshirt, and held the article of clothing out in front of you, before shaking your head, a small smile toying at your lips.

You had to run some last minute errands before your trip to Osaka, and Takashi had insisted on going along with you. However, since you were trying to save money, you limited your clothing options. When Takashi had seen you eyeing this sweatshirt, he immediately bought it for you, no questions asked. Of course, you tried to pay him back, but he simply shook his head, face as blank as ever.

This was also the same trip where you two went to the food court in the Minnie mall to grab some food, and you both were deciding between the small sushi place, or the ramen place, when an eavesdropper threw his opinion into the conversation. He told you that the sushi place didn't sell very good food, and the ramen place was probably your best option. Then he proceeded to look over you, bite his lip, and openly flirt with you.

Let's just say, Takashi was in a very pissy mood, after he pretty much yanked your arm out of its socket pulling you away from the flirty man and to the other side of the food court.

Laughing, you glanced at the sweater, smiled, and placed your sweatshirt in your suitcase. A knock sounded at your door, and you turned, noticing your mother leaning against your doorframe, a small smile on her face, "what's so funny, Y/N?"

"Oh, nothing." You replied, and tilted your head to the side, still slightly chuckling, "I'm almost packed, mom. Did dad get the car started?"

"Actually, no," your mom sighed, closing one eye in slight irritation, "your father was called into work today and took the car. I think he forgot you were supposed to be leaving today."

 _Of course,_ you thought as you pushed a hand through your hair, _I love dad and and all, and he's a decent guy, but man, sometimes he's so airheaded._

"Fine," you took your phone out of your pocket, and dialled Takashi's number, pressing your phone to your ear, "I'll have a friend drive me."

A few minutes later, Takashi's limousine pulled up in front of your house, drawing some unwanted attention from the neighbours. Flushing a scarlet red, you grabbed your suitcase, tossed it into the limousine, and proceeded to give the flashy car the almighty-Kyoya glare. Your mother sweatdropped.

Greetings and farewells were exchanged, and you found yourself sitting next to Takashi as the flashy vehicle proceeded to the train station, arms crossed over your chest, "Out of all things Senpai, the limo? Really? Let's attract the entire neighbourhood, shall we?"

Takashi shrugged, but said nothing, poker face as always intact.

Silence once again fell, only being broken when the chauffer announced the arrival of your destination. You began to reach for your suitcase, but Takashi had already grabbed it for you, and was already holding the door open for you. Confused, and slightly flustered, you smiled shyly as you exited the limousine.

However, just as Takashi shut the door, a car pulled into the empty parking space next to you, and out popped Prince Charming's face. Aka: The guy from the food court.

"Hey! What a coincidence running into you!" The boy smiled brightly at you, before pretty much sticking himself to your side, attention completely on you, "so where are you off too, love? I'm just heading into the town over for my summer vacation. How are you doing? I haven't gotten your name last time, love,"

Your mind began to spin as you were hit with the third-degree questions. However, before you could answer, you felt strong arms around your waist, and then your feet were lifted clean off the ground. Yelping, you twisted your head around, only for Takashi to set you down on the other side of him. Sliding a heavy arm around your shoulders, Takashi kept you close to him, his eyes glaring at Prince Charming.

 _Emotion!?_ You blinked in shock as you looked up at Takashi, who only continued to keep his hardened gaze on the now cowering boy. _I didn't know Takashi could show emotion!_

However, later on when you were safely on the bullet train, and settled comfortably in your seat, you began to once again mull over the situation that occurred. A small smile crossed your lips, and you allowed yourself to lean back against the seat, closing your eyes.

_Of course. That emotion was jealousy._

 

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka:**

 

"Hey, Hani-Senpai? Are you okay?" You glanced up from your cup of coffee, raising an eyebrow at the small blonde haired boy across from you. Usually, Hani would be chattering your ear off, despite you griping at him to be quite for a little while, but today he seemed rather focused on something else.

Hani had his chin rested on the palm of his hand, and was staring off into space- or more like glaring, in your personal opinion. Glancing at you, Hani half grinned, and tilted his head, "I'm fine, N/N-Chan! Thanks for asking."

"Hmmph... It's not like I was concerned or anything, moron." You replied, and took another sip of your coffee, before glancing out the window. However, as seconds ticked by, you began to grow more curious as to why Hani was glaring, and finally turned your head, noticing a girl at another table, head cocked, staring directly at you. She blushed, and smiled, before turning away.

Confused, you turned, and looked at Hani, "do you know her or somethin?"

"Hmm? No. Not really. I'm going to go pay for the coffee and sweets. I'll be right back." Hani stood up, poked your nose, and walked over to the front desk to pay for the snacks.

Crinkling your nose, you mentally reminded yourself to yell at Hani when he came back about poking your nose, and stood, stretching your arms over your head. Turning towards the window you were sitting by, you tilted your head, and smiled, thankful the weather was finally warmed up, and school was over for the next two months.

However, your moment of peace was soon ruined when you felt a hand placed on your shoulder, followed by an "excuse me?" You jumped, and turned around, narrowing eyes, expecting Hani to be standing there, ready to poke your nose again, or something along those lines.

However, you were taken aback when you noticed the female from earlier standing there, rubbing the back of her neck, cheeks flushed. "I-I couldn't help but notice you f-from earlier...I-I'm Megumi." She stepped back, and bowed, head and shoulders bowed slightly, as a formal greeting.

"Uh... Y/N." You sweatdropped slightly and glanced away, mentally wishing the female would just go away. See, you weren't exactly best known for your social skills, which was one of the many reasons you stayed inside, and scowled at people if they so much as dare look at you.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight? My cousin canceled on me, so I really have nothing to do tonight." Megumi tilted her head to the side, a shy smile on her face, cheeks flushed, "I'm new in town  and I don't have many friends, really..."

However, before you could reply, an arm was wrapped around yours, pulling you closer to the side of somebody.

"Don't think I didn't see you eyeing my N/N-Chan earlier," you blinked in shock, and looked to your left, shocked at the tone of Hani's voice, "I'm not sure if you can tell miss, but N/N-Chan is my girlfriend/boyfriend. So no, she/he will not be hanging out with you tonight."

Megumi held her hands up, and backed up, "S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to intrude. I-I was just hoping..."

"What? That she/he was available for a one-night stand?" Hani lifted his head, brown eyes dark with jealousy, and rage, "or something more, even?"

"N-No! Like I-I said, I-I'm sorry!" And with that, Megumi turned around and left, going right back over to her table.

You blinked, and tilted your head, before turning to a furious Hani, hands on your hips, "hey! She was just being nice! You didn't have to be such a jerk, you know!"

Hani was back to his usual innocent self, and blinked, tilting his head to the side, soft pink flowers dancing around his face, "sorry, N/N-Chan! I promise I'll make it up to you! Let's go back to your house and watch your F/S. Okie?"

"Tch... Whatever." You turned, and walked out of the café, annoyed. As Hani followed you, however, he glanced over his shoulder, sending one final spine-chilling glare at a cowering Megumi.

Yes, he was a jealous one, he was.

**_F/S = Favorite Show, and or favourite Series._**

 

**Hikaru Hitachiin:**

 

"Damn it." You sighed as you set the toy gun down, glaring angrily at the zombie game, "my gun keeps disconnecting from the screen."

"Hmm?" Hikaru glanced at you, mouth full of greasy fast food he was munching on, while waiting for his turn, "cll a 'ployee 'ver."

"Swallow first before speaking, Hikaru."

Hikaru swallowed his mouthful of food, "call an employee over. It's not a difficult concept."

You glared at him, before making your way over to the help desk. However, on your way by Hikaru, you snatched a french fry off his tray, causing the ginger haired male to pout indigently at you, while shouting "hey!"

You smirked in satisfaction, and popped the french fry into your mouth, walking up to the help desk. A man, or a woman (you couldn't really tell) sat behind the desk, and looked up from the magazine they were reading. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my gun keeps disconnecting, and it's really getting on my nerves. Can you help me?"

"Of course," the person stood up, and you caught a quick glance at their nametag, Asuka Akimi. Akimi smiled shyly at you, as you two walked back over to the videogame machine.

"Ah," Akimi rubbed the back of their neck, grinning, "this game glitches a lot. We've been getting a lot of complaints about it lately. Let me see what I can do."

"Okay." You noticed arms wrap around your waist then, gently pulling you into a position so that you were leaning against their torso. Turning your head, you smiled at Hikaru, mentally noting how the ginger head was never this affectionate, before refocusing your attention on Akimi, who was fixing the machine.

Finally, Akimi scratched their head, and smiled proudly, aiming the now working gun at a zombie, "there, I fixed it." Turning, Akimi smiled at you, "if you ever have any troubles with this machine, just call me."

"Thanks," you grinned, causing Akimi to blush slightly, "y-your welcome. Can I get your name?"

"That does it!" You felt a hand grip your wrist, pulling you towards the front entrance, "let's go Y/N."

"Hikaru!"

"Now, Y/N."

Taken aback with Hikaru's tone, it took you a few seconds to react. However, as soon as you two left the arcade store, rational thoughts began to flow once more.

"Hikaru! What the hell!?"

"Is it really my fault that guy is openly flirting with you!?"

You narrowed your eyes, and stopped walking, jerking your arm out of Hikaru's grip, "he wasn't flirting with me, Hikaru! It's his freaking job to help somebody if a video game machine isn't working!"

Hikaru turned, ginger hair covering his hazel eyes, "you're so oblivious, idiot!"

"Me? oblivious!? Last I checked, it was Kaoru who helped you see your feelings for me!" You crossed your arms over your chest, narrowing your eyes, "and if you're going to insult me, and get all jealous like that, then I'm calling off this relationship Hikaru!"

Freezing, Hikaru honestly didn't know how to reply to that. Finally, he just looked away, fists tightening. "I-I'm sorry... I've just..."

"What?" You asked, arms still crossed, still annoyed.

"I've never done this relationship thing..." Hikaru's jaw tightened, and he shook his head, still refusing to look at you.

Finally, you allowed your gaze to soften, and you dropped your arms, allowing them to fall at your sides.  "So that's why you got so jealous?"

"..."

"Hikaru," you stepped closer to Hikaru, and placed your hands on his shoulders, making the flustered boy look at you, "I haven't either... But I'm not going to leave you for another guy. I like you Hikaru... So, yeah." You rubbed the back of your neck, and shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

Hikaru looked at you, his cheeks less red, and he smiled slightly, running a hand through his messy hair, "so... What now?"

"... Want to go back to my house? We can make popcorn and watch movies or something corny along those lines."

"Yeah, alright."

As you two walked down the sidewalk though, you reached down, and grabbed Hikaru's hand, causing the ginger haired boy to squeeze your hand affectionately.

 

**Kaoru Hitachiin:**

 

Unlike his hot-headed brother, Kaoru wasn't the type to grow jealous easily. I mean, let's look at the facts: He probably had the biggest crush on Haruhi Fujioka, and yet he still chose to help Hikaru in winning her heart over ( however, Kaoru had realized later that the only reason why Hikaru liked Haruhi so much was because he enjoyed annoying Tamaki, and the only reason why Tamaki liked Haruhi so much was because she wasn't easily swayed by his prince-like motives.)

... It was all a very confusing love triangle ordeal.

Anyways, the point was, Kaoru wasn't the type to be swayed by jealousy easily... But that was before he realized what it was like to have a boyfriend/girlfriend.

Especially when Kaoru was currently watching some guy hit on you. Kaoru's school was always let out earlier then yours, so he usually walked over to the high school you attended to wait for you. (One of the many reasons why Kaoru was glad the last day of school was coming up soon was because he could hang out with you, really.)

So, when he saw you walk out with a man's arm around your shoulders, this certainly drew some negative feelings from Kaoru. Especially because the man was taking extra care to get as close to your face while talking to you.

More then once had you even shrugged the man off you, and shuffled away from him. That only seemed to encourage him, and he inched closer to you.

Standing up from the bench, Kaoru had to mentally remind himself to keep his cool, despite jealousy and anger rising, and waved you over. You sighed, and once again broke away from the creep, meeting Kaoru at the bench. "Hey."

"Hey, um, who's he?" Kaoru crossed his arms over his chest, nodding his head towards the man who had once again stuck himself to your side.

"I'm Hamako!" The man grinned, looking at Kaoru, "and you?"

"Y/N's boyfriend." Kaoru smirked, enjoying the look of fear and guilt that crossed Hamako's face, "so if you would mind detaching yourself from _my_ girlfriend/boyfriend, then that would be great."

"Y-Yes, right away!" Hamako pretty much tripped over himself to release you from his hold, and quickly retreated his steps, "I-I'll see you tomorrow Y/N. It was n-nice meeting you Kaoru!"

Kaoru only nodded. As soon as Hamako was out of earshot, you turned towards Kaoru, and rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothin," you tightened your grip around your back pack straps, and started walking, "except for your jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Nah." Kaoru walked alongside you, slinging his arm around your shoulders, "I'm good."

"Oh look, Hamako's coming back."

Kaoru looked over his shoulder, glaring, however he noticed that the only people behind him were two school-girls, who were rather confused at having a man suddenly turn his head to glare at them.

You full on started laughing, "told ya!"

"Just... Shut up."

 

**Tamaki Suoh:**

 

"I'm going to kill him, Kyoya! How dare he flirt with my Y/N!"

"Calm down you idiot. You're making a scene." Kyoya sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a migraine forming from Tamaki's non-consistent yelling.

Tamaki turned his head towards Kyoya, and pointed his finger down the hallway, "I just saw him walk by carrying Y/N's backpack! How is that not flirting!?"

"You're to quick to assume, Tamaki," Kyoya looked up from his laptop, fingers pausing in their typing, "but if you're really that concerned, then go to Y/N's house later and ask her/him about the subject. For now, however, focus on the Host Club."

Tamaki sulked back to his table, but pretty much changed into the princely type as soon as he sat down, entertaining host club members until closing hours had arrived.

Haruhi was seeing the last of the girls out while Tamaki was grabbing his stuff, planning on making a quick get away. However, when he tried to sneak past Haruhi and out the doors, the brown haired girl caught him, and placed her hands on her hips, "where are you going, Senpai? Don't you have to clean up your area?"

"I'll... Yeah, I'll come in early tomorrow and clean my table. I need to leave right now, though." Tamaki turned, and looked at Haruhi, who simply replied with an, "okay. Bye Senpai," and walked away. 

Tamaki pretty much ran to your house, once or twice tripping over his shoelaces (he had forgotten to tie them when they came loose earlier) and almost ran straight into your door. Recollecting himself, Tamaki ran a hand through his hair before knocking on your door, his anger, and nervousness, growing by the second.

"Let go of me! I need to get the door!"

"First, give me it!"

"No! First, the door. Now stop being such a whining baby!" Tamaki felt his jealousy grow even more when he heard a mans voice talking to you.

You opened the door, and blinked, before smiling, "hey Senpai. What's up?"

Glancing over your shoulder was a man, who was slightly taller then you, looking at Tamaki in confusion.

"Oh, uh, Y/N... I uh, just wanted that recipe you used the other day for those dumplings... Can I come in?" Tamaki looked at you, and you nodded, stepping to the side, "sure. Just give me a second, and I'll go find it."

The man who was standing behind you closed the door as soon as Tamaki walked in and locked it, before turning towards Tamaki, "hey."

"Hey." Tamaki replied, looking at the man, "you must be a friend of Y/N's or something?"

"Hmm? That little punk wouldn't give me the TV remote! She's/He's no friend of mine. She's/He's the Satanic monster." The man replied, glaring in the direction you had walked off in, "and you?"

"I'm Tamaki..." Tamaki wanted to smack himself. Although it took a few seconds, he had recognized the man as the same man who stumbled into the Host Club room, and claimed he had hit the jackpot when he saw all the girls.

That's right. The man was B/N.

"I saw you in the hallway with Y/N. Why were you carrying her/his backpack?"

"Oh, she/he threw her/his shoulder out in gym... So I offered to carry it if I got the TV remote." B/N pouted, and leaned against the wall, "and I haven't gotten it yet."

When you came back with the recipe, you noticed Tamaki sitting on the couch with B/N, both watching TV, while chattering away as if they were best friends.

"Y/N! I offered Tamaki to stay for dinner and ordered pizza. I used your credit card by the way."

"..."

"Are you kidding me!?"

Tamaki sweatdropped, and rubbed the back of his neck. Yep. Definitely related.

 

**Kyoya Ootori:**

 

"But when you look at me,"

"The only memory is us kissing in the moonlight,"

"Yodel-oh-ee-dee, Diddly-odel-oh-ee-dee, Diddly-odel-oh-ee-dee!"

"Y/N! That's not how the song goes!"

"I'm sorry! Shakira sounds like she yodels!"

"Well how in the hell do you get _She Taught Me How To Yodel,_ and _Can't Remember To Forget You_ mixed up?"

"Um... I don't know... Really...? Heheh." You rubbed the back of your head awkwardly, and turned away from Mizuki, opened your locker, and rummaged through your messy locker, looking for your textbooks.

"Whatever," Mizuki leaned her back against the locker next to yours, and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at you, "never mind that. Did you notice the cute boy staring at you when we walked by him?"

"No?" You looked at Mizuki, then turned your head, examining the hallway, "what cute boy?"

"You mean Emon Fujio? Only like, one of the cutest guys in the school?" Mizuki sighed, and nodded her head towards the boy, who was at the other end of the hallway, "he's such a dream."

"Do you like him?" You asked as you grabbed your textbooks, and closed your locker shut, snapping the shackle back into place. Mizuki simply shook her head no, and shrugged, "not my type. But he is a dream... Remember the rumours? He likes you..."

"Dream on dream girl." You sighed, leaning against your locker, holding your textbooks to your chest.

"Well, he's coming this way now. Don't blow this, Y/N."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me how good he is in bed!" Mizuki grabbed you by the arm, shoving you towards the direction of Fujio, before taking off in a full on run, exiting the hallway.

Yelping, you stumbled forward slightly, regained your balance, and sighed, slightly flustered at Mizuki's intentions, before looking up. Fujio blinked in shock and confusion, before tilting his head, smiling slightly, "woah, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Fine." You replied, half awkwardly grinning at him. Fujio in return smiled, and placed his hand on your shoulder, "good. I was worried you have gotten hurt."

"Yeah..." You rubbed the back of your neck with one hand, still holding your textbooks with the other. "Um, Mizuki is a bit of a floozy. I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on landing you in bed anytime soon, really... I mean, that is if you heard what she said..."

"Well... Yeah... I would hope not." Fujio smiled, his hand still on your shoulder, "I'm sure you've heard the rumours by now. Well, Y/N, I really do like you. I think you're funny, cute..."

"Are you asking me on a date?" You looked up at Fujio, slightly confused. See, you've never really had anybody ask you out before. It was either you were always bullied, or men/ladies asked you out with your typical "aye girl/boy, how about a movie and back to my house?" With a wink and a nudge.

But this...? Well, for you, it was different. You've never actually had a man tell you he liked you and wanted to take you out.

Fujio blushed, and ducked his head slightly, haunching his shoulders, "yes, Y/N. I am. Will you please say-" however, before Fujio could finish his sentence, a look of sheer terror crossed his face, and he quickly turned around, darting down the opposite end of the hallway, "N-NEVER M-MIND! NEVER MIND THE WHOLE DAMN THING! AIN'T NO WAY IN HELL I LIKE YOU THAT MUCH!"

"W-What the...?" You watched Fujio run until he disappeared, before sweatdropping, "H-He ran away. While asking me on a date...?"

"Are you all right?" You quickly shook off your temporarily disappointment, and shock, and looked to the side, noticing Kyoya had walked by you, and was currently looking at you, his face holding no emotions.

"I mean, I think so...? It's just..." You shook your head, and shrugged, "I think I scared a guy off...? Ah, whatever... Never mind." You again shrugged, and started walking, heading to your next class.

However, something Kyoya will never admit to, is that when he had walked into the hallway, and saw Fujio with his hand on your shoulder, obviously trying to ask you out on a date (he was rubbing the back of his neck, and was blushing a bright red colour) Kyoya honestly couldn't help in those few seconds, to glare one of his infamous spine-chilling, I-Just-Woke-Up, shadow king glares at Fujio, causing the boy to freak out and pretty much run for his ever-loving life.

Because, as much as the bespectacled boy hated to admit it, in those few seconds, he felt a flash of jealousy, at having another man trying to take Y/N out on a date.

 

**Haruhi Fujioka:**

 

Since it was a Saturday, there was really nothing to do. Which is why you and Haruhi decided to go out and do something fun, yet cheap. And what's better then bowling at a cheap bowling alley?

However, after a while of both you and Haruhi struggling to land a perfect strike (see, you and Haruhi really weren't the best at bowling... But you still tried,) you had grown hungry. Thankfully, Haruhi was feeling rather hungry as well, and so she went off to buy some food, and let you play some more. You nodded, and smiled in appreciation, before turning back to the pins, narrowing your eyes. _This time... I'll get the strike this time!_

Just as you went to throw the bowling ball, however, you felt a rather light smack on your rear end, causing you to jump and turn, with a slight indignant squeal. Before you was a blonde haired girl, fake nails, fake body, you name it, she had it. She simply smirked, and stepped closer to you, bringing her fingers up to the back of your neck, inching closer to your face, "sorry love. I just couldn't resist. I've been starin' all night, you know."

That's when someone splashed a cup of cold water at the girl.

"AYEE!!" The girl shrieked, as she whirled around to meet Haruhi's glare. "Did you just slash cold water on-"

Haruhi threw the second glass of water she was holding at the girl.

"Stop that right- Where the hell are you going?!"

Haruhi had walked off, and this time when she came back, she had two more cups of water with it. And, you guessed it, once again tossed the cups of water in the girls face.

"Screw this! Gyaah!" The girl squealed dramatically as she turned, and started to stomp away, absolutely drenched from head to toe. However, as she was stomping, her high heel got caught on a banana peel that some random customer had tossed on the ground, having been to lazy to find a trash can. And so, yep, you guessed it, the girl slipped, and fell.

"I never took you as the jealous type." You mumbled as you wrapped your arms around Haruhi's neck, looking up at her.

"I'm not," Haruhi's placed her arms around your waist, a shy smile on her face, "but is it really my fault I had all that water with me?"

You only responded by rolling your eyes.


End file.
